Through Thick and Thin
by hawkstar2
Summary: After Final Warning. Flock lands in Tennessee, Max decides to stay here a little while. She overhears Iggy and Fang and their conversation shocks her. She can't see Fang the same again. The weight of the world seems to be on her shoulders now...again!
1. Tennessee

**A/N: Hihi! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted any stories, but if I would even **_**begin**_** to explain how much work I've been swamped with in school, family, and extracurricular stuff. WOAH! Haha, but I decided to at least start this and I have absolutely no idea where it's going, so I'll be honest about that right now. But here it is! My return! Lol. Btw, it's set after the Final Warning…**

Disclaimer: I am not James Patterson; if I were I'd make the books come out faster! Lol.

Chapter 1~ Welcome to Tennessee

Max POV

At first I almost felt a little guilty about not going to the shiny new school shin-dig that my mom had all set-up, but after I thought about it more thoroughly, I ruled out the common-sense that we would never belong in a place like that. Now, I normally don't refer to myself as an animal, but since I am 2% bird, I guess it's safe to say that I do have some instinct-driven tendencies to be free.

And free I am right now. Aside from the insane weight of Akila—whom I kindly switch off to Iggy and Fang every couple hours—we are on our way….

To somewhere.

I have no idea. But I am the infamous Maximum Ride, and I always claim to have

a plan…even if I don't. Like right now!

"Maaaaax?"

I look down to see Nudge flapping below me, "Yeah, sweetie?"

"Can we stop to eat somewhere?" yep, should have seen that one coming.

If I weren't holding Total, I would've slapped my forehead, we're in the middle of flipping nowhere Tennessee. I bite back my snide remark of "Do you see a Mickey-Dee's anywhere sweetie?" to a more kid-friendly:

"Um, as soon as we find a food-joint."

"But I'm hungry now."

This takes me a little by surprise. Nudge doesn't really talk back to me, heck; none of the flock usually talks back to me—excluding Fang.

"Well, there aren't any places to eat right now. You're gonna have to wait."

Nudge huffed and flew onward to mingle with the Gasman and Iggy. Angel wasn't far behind them, and Fang was…

Fang?

"Looking for me?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood and shivers went down my spine.

"Would you--!"

"Stop? Stop what?"

"Oh, never mind!" I say, trying not to sound too angry. I don't know if I've completely forgiven him for the…um…incident on the _Wendy K_.

_Max? Where are you planning on going now?_ Aw, great, the Voice is back.

"Yeah, weren't you the one who said you were sending the coordinates?"

_Well, I was going to, but you're the one who flew off without a second thought._

"Ha, bite me."

"Max?"

"What!?" crap, it was Angel.

"Are you okay?"

"It's just the Voice, don't worry about it."

"Oh, okay… and Max?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I'm sorry again."

My heart nearly melted again. It was only a couple weeks ago that Fang and I nearly killed ourselves trying to save her and the dogs.

"It's alright honey, you don't need to worry about anything. You're safe now, Total's safe, Akila's safe, Fang and I are okay, and everything is all right now. Just, don't pull a stunt like that again. Okay? But everything is okay, you don't need to keep apologizing."

"Okay, but I really am."

"I understand sweetie."

The rest of the flight was quiet, not even the Voice interrupted my thoughts. We flew ahead until we were on the outskirts of Nashville and landed for a meal at a hometown diner that looked like it had been there since 1944.

We landed silently behind the building and released the hounds, pulled in our wings, and dug out the dough. No doubt everyone in the country, and probably half of the world knew us by now, but it was so much instinct and routine we just kind of did it.

It was about 8 o'clock at night and the diner was open until 10. Nudge and Gazzy were practically drooling as we approached the front register.

"Welcome to Delilah's, a table for six?" a peppy blonde greeted us.

I couldn't help but have my eyes avert to Fang to see what _he_ thought of Miss Thing.

Naturally, he was starring at her… you get the point.

"Yes, that's correct."

"Alright, right this way please!" she said again in her over-happy tone.

We walked past the front window and caught a glimpse of Total glaring at us through the glass.

"We'll bring you a doggie bag!" I mouthed. He scowled again.

We were directed to a corner booth in the very back of the restaurant; I guess something about my aura rubbed off to the effect of, 'as far away from people as possible.'

"Okay, you can have this booth here and Heather will be out to take your orders in just a moment! Thank you!" she walked away with a little extra oomph in her walk.

"I want four cheeseburgers without the meat, two servings of macaroni, one chocolate and one strawberry shake…" I tune Nudge out after a few minutes once I catch view of a short, brown-haired girl coming towards us with one of those order pads. I hope she has enough spaces for our orders.

Iggy and Gazzy belted off half of the dessert menu before I had to remind them both to order dinner too, Angel was more composed about it, but still order enough food to feed half a construction crew. Nudge was rambling off so fast she had to repeat her order twice, and Fang listed off his dinner that could feed four.

Finally Heather turned to me, three pages of pad already used.

"And what would you like?"

"Um," thinking of Total and Akila at the same time, "Six cheeseburgers, with meat, five orders of fries, two bowls of cottage cheese, one medium salad, a chocolate and a vanilla large shakes, and a fish sandwich, extra tuna." I figured Akila ate fish often in the South Pole…

Heather looked a little flustered as she folded her pad and nodded, a little taken aback by our orders.

"Um, thank you, I don't know exactly how long this will take, because I don't think we've ever had this many orders placed at one time. But it'll be as soon as we can get it cooked and ready! Thank you very much!"

Gazzy and Nudge were playing another game of Hang Man on their paper place mats, Iggy was listening to his iPod, and Fang was: looking at Miss Thing at the register. I felt my jaw tighten as I averted my attention outside the window…

_**"Max?"**_Angel's wary voice filled my head.

_"Yes sweetie?"_ I thought.

**"It's my turn."**

_"What?"_

**"My turn to tell you to stop worrying. I already told you that Fang loved you, you know?"**

_"Angel…what did I tell you about interrupting my thoughts?"_

**"I'm sorry, but it was kinda hard to miss…"**

_"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Why don't you doodle on your placemat?"_

**"If you insist…but Max, believe me, okay?"**

Yeah, sure, whatever.

~40 minutes later~

My senses were going berserk. Our food was definitely done, I could smell it, and what were they waiting to take it all out at once?!

We look over to the kitchen doors as three girls and a guy walked out, carrying two and three trays of food each.

"Here you are; I'm sorry it took so long." An elderly woman with the nametag Delilah on it.

"Oh, no problem, thank you so much." Just give me my dang food.

About ¾ way through our meal, Miss Thing comes over again. Oh joy.

"Hi, um, I'm not supposed to do this really, but aren't you guys the bird kids?"

Fang cleared his throat, about to speak.

"Oh, my gosh yes we are! Oh, Max I'm so glad we don't have to stay too much under the radar anymore. Like, since you did that awesome speech to congress, and everyone saw us on the news and they know about everything and all, oh it's so great! Hey, do you want to see _my_ wings?! They're really pretty, not as pretty as Max's, but they have a wonderful fawn-like color and it looks really pretty in the sun. But then again, it's not sunny right now, but it looks really cute in the moonlight too!!!" thank you Nudge.

"Wow, that's really neat! I'd love to see your wings later." She replied to Nudge, Then looked over to Fang, who looked down at his salad and continued eating.

"Well, anyways, I'm sorry for interrupting you guys. But that's really awesome, I mean, if you can't tell, not much happens in this little town, so being able to serve you guys is really awesome! Enjoy the rest of your meal!" oh, my, freaking, gosh. She just winked at Fang. I can't freaking believe this. I'm going to rip her head off. I really, really am.

We got done eating about 15 min. after Miss Thing left our table, I got a doggie bag for Total and Akila, and we made our way out the door. Miss Thing left already I was almost sure, so there wasn't a need for a side-trip with Nudge's modeling.

"Can we stay in a hotel, Max?" Gazzy asked after Total and Akila got done eating.

"Um, I guess if we can find a room. If not we can fly into Nashville as well."

"Really!? AWESOME!!!" he punched the air in victory.

The Voice still hadn't contacted me with coordinates yet, so I guess it'd be okay to stay in town for a while. Give the little kids a break from running around so much I guess.

"Hey guys, I don't know what time curfew is here in Podunk, so we might want to find a room soon."

"Uh, Max?"

I turn to Fang. What the heck does he want to say to me?

"I haven't seen any hotels here, maybe we should take off?"

"Sure, whatever. Up and away guys."

I flew solo ahead of everyone else, thinking to myself. I had way too much on my shoulders right now.

We landed in Nashville fifteen minutes later and managed to find a room in a nice Holiday Inn. We got one of those fancy-schmancy rooms with a door that connected them to each other.

Nudge and Angel were fast asleep on one of the Queen beds while I had the window forced open and my feet dangling out. I heard Iggy and Fang talking next door.

"You wouldn't believe her dude." Fang's voice.

"Better or worse than Max?"

"I don't know. I mean, both are great, but it's just hard to decide, ya' know?"

"Huh, well, I've never really been in this kind of situation, but I can see where you're coming from though."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to sleep, see ya later."

Well, make what you can of that. But I was sure of one thing: Fang will _never_ catch my eye again.

**A/N: Okey-dokey! Now that I have more of it down, I'm pretty sure I have a pretty good idea where this is going! Thank you so much for reading! Please please please review!!! =)**


	2. Truth

**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you so much for all of the reviews! This has been my fastest reviewed and alerted fanfic yet! I can't express how grateful and happy I am right now! To all of my readers and reviewers: you rock!!! Now, without further ado, Chapter Two! (Thank you again!)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride because of the fact that I am not James Patterson; I'm a sophomore in high school…. I hope someday I can be as successful as he is! Oops, sorry, here we go, really this time!

Chapter Two~ The Truth

Max POV

I fought back my tears and tried to force my heart back into my chest instead of the middle of my throat where it was now; but it was to no avail. So, slipping out of my windbreaker, I pulled back the covers on my bed and drift off.

"Max, Max wake up."

I look up to see Fang shaking my arm awake.

"What? Oh, what do you want?" I hissed, turning to make sure Nudge and Angel weren't there or at least asleep.

"I want to talk to you. Come on, let's fly."

"How many times have I heard this line before? Let me sleep Fang."

"Just come on." He grabbed my hand and we jumped out the window, onto the roof, and into the air.

"Where are we going?" I hollered ahead to Fang. About that time I looked down and realized half the city was hazy…

We landed after a short flight out in the rolling hills of Tennessee on a lush green hill/cave.

"Max—I,"

"Save it Fang. What the heck do you want to talk about and do it quick? Now that everyone knows us, I don't want to leave the kids alone too long."

"Alright, just let me talk, please!"

"Well, that's what I'm saying is to hurry up and talk! I want to get back!!!"

"Alright! I wanted to tell you about last night. I know I heard you before I fell asleep. You heard what I was saying to Iggy, didn't you?"

"No."

"Come on, Max, don't lie."

"Why do you care?"

"I was planning on telling you about her later on!"

"So it's true!"

"Yeah, pretty much! Now it's my turn, why do YOU care?!"

"Because I thought we had something, Fang! But obviously we don't or, well, didn't. Screw you Fang."

I turned quickly and ejected myself into the air, pleading my speed to kick in soon.

"Max, wait!"

"Save it Fang!!!"

I shot ahead of him through the clouds.

It felt like I'd been flying forever, but looked like I'd gone nowhere.

"Max HELP!!!" Fang's strained voice shot through my ears as if he shouted through a megaphone right next to me.

I did a 180 and turned to see Fang falling out of the sky, his wings bound with chains.

"What the hell!? FANG!! HOLD ON!!!" I shot forward, arms fully extended to catch him, though I wasn't entirely sure I could hold both of us at once…

But it was too late, his body landed unnaturally on the sheer rocks below. My head became over-filled with pressure as I too, fell, not even bothering to beat my wings.

_The last thing I said to him was 'Screw You.' The last thing that we did together was fight…_

A cold gush of wind erupted into my chest and my head felt smashed between two boulders.

"MAX!!!" Angel's shrill voice sent every nerve in my body on high alert.

"Is she okay? Is she up?"

The Gasman.

"Iggy get over here!" Nudge.

I felt Iggy's cool hand caress above my forehead and my breathing turned ragged. I can't open my eyes. I will _not_ open my eyes.

Arms. Rope-tight arms.

_Fang_. But he just died!

"Nudge, Angel, go get an ice pack. She's burning up." His velvet soft voice murmured.

"Max, come on, wake-up, it was just a dream, you're awake now."

_What? Just a dream? But who were you talking about Fang?_

**A/N: Sorry, another cliffie, but I should have plenty of time to write more tonight or tomorrow!!! Please review! And thank you so so so much again everyone!!! Take Care thanks for reading! Double thanks for reviews!!!**


	3. Shopping

**A/N: Typing, typing, typing! I'm getting around to typing kind of late at night to add more of this story, cause personally it's one of my favorites. It's like, almost midnight right now. I just got off work and then went to my sister's band performance. I have a flipping choir performance tomorrow, an awards ceremony Wednesday, more work Thursday, and a crap-ton of club meeting time on Friday; but at least I have a party Thursday and Friday, so that makes it all worth while. Oh yeah, and GQE's aren't in and they're supposed to be and FINALS ARE NEXT WEEK!!! AHHHHH!!!! Sorry, back to the story…**

Disclaimer: I'm writing this out of pure fun and not at all trying to pull-off being James Patterson.

Chapter Four~Shopping

Fang POV

Max's frail body was in a torrent just a couple moments before I managed to wake her. The only thing that shocked me was that while she swatted her arms, she whispered my name in a hushed panic. I don't know if the other kids heard it, I know Angel heard it in her thoughts, but I couldn't rely on just what Angel had heard being awake for a couple moments though.

"Nudge, Angel, go get an ice pack. She's burning up." I murmured to the girls.

Looking back down at Max lying in my arms, I felt my heart jump into hyper speed.

"Max, come on, wake-up, it was just a dream, you're awake now," I tried to sooth her into consciousness.

Slowly, her beautiful brown eyes squinted into the dim light from the nightstand table.

"What the heck?" she mumbled, trying to hoist herself upright.

"You were asleep and causing a fuss. You're burning up right now, here." I handed her the cool washcloth with ice cubes wrapped into it.

She warily took the cloth and draped it over her forehead, then leaned back down against the headboard, her back still leaning on my forearm.

Iggy was squatting on the bed after he'd felt her forehead and suddenly stood-up.

"Hey, guys, let's go and get some breakfast from the continental thing downstairs. Fang can watch Max while we're gone."

Thanks, Ig.

"Are you sure about that, Iggy?"

"Pipe-it, Nudge, let's go everyone."

Nudge huffed, but shuffled out of the room with the Gasman, Angel, and Iggy anyways. No doubt they'd be back with a couple trays full of cereal, muffins, milk, juice, fruit, and hopefully not any coffee.

I switched Max's body back onto the bed and just pulled the thin white sheet up to her waist. Her breathing was more even now and her eyes were closed.

Now definitely was not the time.

Max POV

Oh, my, God. This was worse than my crash-worthy headaches from before. The washcloth was helping, but just barely. Now my dreams were just filled with fire, fire, and more fire.

Sometime later, I don't know exactly how much longer, but I woke up and my fever was all but gone, I heard cartoons and laughter from the boys' room…and a presence in my room.

I squinted my eyes open to see Fang sitting on the edge of my bed, looking out the window in a daze.

As if he felt me looking at him, Fang turned and smirked at me. "Hey. How're ya feeling?"

"Fine, thanks." This was beyond awkward.

He shifted his legs so that he was sitting Indian-style on my bed; more erupting laughter came from the other room.

"So."

"What?" woops, a little too cocky there, Maximum.

"Umm, never mind."

"What Fang?"

"I'll tell you later, you need your rest right now."

"Whatever, Fang."

"Huh?"

"I said, 'Whatever, Fang.' Just do what you want."

"Uh…"

"How's the flock?"

"They're all in my room watching Saturday morning cartoons. Here, they brought up a tray for you."

Only then did I realize how hungry I was. I nearly inhaled the tray of food. Wiping my orange juice off of my face, I ran my hands through my ratted hair and pulled it into a ponytail.

I looked up as Angel tiptoed into my bedroom, clutching Celeste in one hand and a pint of milk in the other.

"Max?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can we walk around downtown today? If you feel okay, I mean…"

"Uh, sure, yeah, I guess."

"Really!? Yay! I'm gonna tell everyone!"

She scurried out of the room and came back a couple minutes later with Nudge trailing behind her. Both girls were in the bathroom, getting ready while I managed to haul myself out of bed.

"Well, I'll give you some space."

"Yeah, whatever."

Within fifteen minutes of the news being spread, all the little kids, plus Total and Akila, plus Iggy, were all ready and waiting in my bedroom. Fang walked in a few seconds later in a different black shirt and his old blue jeans.

"Oh, my GOSH! I am like, so ready to do some shopping! It's been like, forever since we have been able to just sit back and relax and do something for ourselves! Now we can just spend the _whole day_ just doing nothing! This is so fabulous!" the Nudge Channel was on hyper-drive, I guarantee she's had some coffee this morning.

It was only about 9 am, and we were all prancing out of the motel into downtown Tennessee. We walked past several little knick-knack shops that I barely talked Nudge and Angel out of going into. Then the little kids desperately wanted to go into a stuffed-animal store, even though I strictly reminded them that we were _not_ going to buy anything larger than a baseball, which included baseballs after some unfortunate instances we encountered with windows before…

Around noon we were all starving again and stopped at another tiny diner to eat them out of their kitchen. Total and Akila were allowed in this time, and that only meant a bigger bill for me. But I guess it doesn't really matter now, seeing as to how we have this lovely little credit card supplied to us by some guy with a large bank account set-up for us! Haha, but really, I actually didn't steal this one!

After a hardy lunch and a couple side-stops, the kids were starting to get winded-down. Fang kept looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I could tell he wanted to say something, but I wasn't giving him any of my time. I had more trouble on my hands keeping the girls away from souvenir booths…

Somehow, I don't exactly know how, we ended up in a street filled with shops and groups of people as well. Then the inevitable happened, Nudge saw a fashion store.

"Oh! My! GOSH! Oh, Max, please!!! Please! Please! Please!!!"

"It says they specialize in eye-care, Nudge. Your vision is fine."

"But Max _pleeeeeeassse_ I really want a nice pair of sunglasses for when we fl--,"

Iggy slapped his hand over her mouth in time before she said, "fly," even though we probably didn't need to anymore, yet again, it's just simply habit for us.

"Fine. But don't ask for anything, and I mean _anything_ else this unnecessary the rest of the stay here in Tennessee."

"Thank you so much!! I won't I promise!" she grabbed Angel's hand, who in turn grabbed Gazzy's hand, and rushed off into the store with the rest of us trailing slowly behind.

Iggy was on one side of me, his elbow just barely touching my sleeve for guidance.

"I don't like this place. There's too much noise and too many people."

"It's okay, Ig, we'll be out of here soon enough."

"I don't mean the store, I mean the busy town square area."

"Oh, well, we can go back to the hotel if you want in a little bit. Then you can swim or something, how's that sound?"

"Sure, whatever." But I could see the smile behind his nonchalant answer.

"Hello! Welcome to Angi's Optometry and Fashion Boutique!" a short, red-haired woman greeted us. I fought the urge to look at Fang, and won surprisingly.

Angi was looking at Iggy and I closely until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I help you or something?" I snapped, probably too sharply.

"Your friend here."

"Yeah, what about my brother?"

"He's blind, isn't he?"

"Wow! Brownie-points for her, I didn't even have to pretend to run into anything!" Iggy mused sarcastically.

Angi looked a little flustered, but looked at Ig and went on anyways.

"How long have you been blind?"

"A little over a decade." Iggy answered simply.

"What happened?"

"Hey! Why do you want to know so flipping badly?" I was losing it.

"I may be able to help if I knew the motive behind his loss of sight."

"Excuse me?" What the hell?

"Come to this back room with me, we can run a computer scan and test, um…"

"Jeff." He answered simply.

"Yes, Jeff, now, how were you blinded again?"

"I looked into the sun."

"Oh, well. That could actually be easily fixed with a test procedure we have available here."

"Really? How much? And is it proven at all?" I asked again interrupting.

"Well, since it is a test, it will be free…but it has helped three in five people to regain most if not all of their sight back."

I felt my jaw slightly drop. Iggy could have the chance to see again!

"Like I said, if you follow me here to the back--,"

"Whoa, lady. There is no way I'm letting Ig—Jeff into that back room whatever hoo-diddy it is, with some chick I just met."

"Oh! Excuse me, I didn't know you two were--,"

"NO!" Fang, Iggy, and I shouted all at once.

"I mean, I just have trust issues with people and my family."

"Oh, no problem then, you can come back here as well."

"Alright, Nick, watch the kids."

Fang nodded and I led Iggy through the labyrinth of shelves and racks to a door in the back with some complex equipment in it.

We walked through and Iggy lay down in a robotic chair that shifted positions while Angi settled various machine parts in place.

The moment of truth would be here soon…

Iggy POV

This Angi chick put a heavy lead blanket-like thing over my torso and I could sense a piece of a machine swiveling around my head like a satellite.

It worked on three in five people, basically saying, 'You're already blind, so if we screw up there's really nothing that could get much worse!' Jerks. I really do hope this works though. I could be able to see my bombs that I'm making, and I could see the Flock again, and Total, and Akila, and the mountains, and clouds when I'm flying, and lightning. I felt my heart skip a beat thinking about all the things that could be possible if this works.

Max POV

About two grueling hours later, Angi was done testing and also had the results.

This _was_ the moment of truth. I reached over and grasped Iggy's shaking hand. Angi pulled out a large manila envelope.

"Well, Jeff, Max."

"Yes?" we both leaned forward, anticipating the results.

"It seems there is a small chance that the retina and cones could be rejuvenating themselves. Tell me, Jeff, can you see anything at all?"

"Well, if it's held up to a white surface I can make out outlines usually."

"That's a start right there. I believe with a little bit of medical-induced help, you may be able to get at least 85% of your sight back."

My heart stopped, I felt Iggy go limp in shock. He hadn't seen for over eleven years, and now we just got news he might be able to see again.

"How soon is soon?" Iggy's voice shook after he asked.

"Soon can be whenever you can come in for the procedure; it'd be at the clinic a couple booths down to the right, and afterwards you'd have to keep your eyes covered and out of light for at least 24 hrs. In other words, as soon as 3 days."

Now this time my heart really did skip a beat. I felt Iggy's hand tighten and his arms began to shake.

"Yes! We'll do it!!!" he practically screamed.

And for once, I wasn't mad at him for not checking with me on an answer:

Because I had the same one.

"We'll come in tomorrow evening, is that alright?" I asked.

"Wonderful, this gives time to set up and prep the rooms. Tomorrow around 7 if that's okay, and if you can avoid it, no eating for 5 hours before surgery please. Sorry, but that's regulation. I really do wish you the best of luck in this."

Iggy jumped up and hugged the almost two-foot shorter woman and I swear I think he is now about to cry. . .

A/N: Sorry, kind of a cliffy huh? Anyways, yep! This is what I kind of envisioned for a twist in this story. Please review! And thank you so much for those of you who waited patiently and wrote encouraging e-mails and reviews. That makes it all the more worthwhile. Thank you so much! Take care!!!

~Angela aka hawkstar2


	4. Surgery

**A/N: I can't believe how fast time can accumulate. My life has been such a roller coaster that I'm about to lose it mentally! Haha, maybe… wonderful (not) hospital visits, stupid airplanes, father's family are a**es, hectic schooling, arguments, new-found grudges, up-coming job registrations, bratty little sisters, disappointments, etc. etc. etc. AHHH!!! Okay, I won't bore you with anymore of my rants. **

**Although I must thank those of you who came back and read this after my updating-neglect. You guys serious rock. **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not James Patterson. Period.**

Chapter: Four Surgery (for the newcomers there was an author's note that I decided to delete after a while. Sorry for the confusion…)

Max POV

Iggy got treated like a king today. Since he wasn't allowed to eat up to 5 hours before his surgery, he stuffed himself with every once of food imaginable up until 6 ½.

"I think we ate that poor old lady out of her kitchen!"

"Correction, Iggy, _you_ ate that poor old lady out of her kitchen!" Gazzy laughed.

"True, true, but I'm not allowed to eat anything 5 hours before this shin-dig, so I'd like to not waltz in with a growling stomach!"

"Well, this 'shin-dig' will quite possibly give you your sight back…so let's not try anything stupid, alright?" I reply sternly.

Iggy's now sightless eyes bear into me. "I know, I know." And I can tell that he is practically jumping out of his skin with excitement.

We walk into the little shop about twenty minutes before his scheduled surgery time so Iggy could wind down.

That theory was out of the question. Iggy shook like a leaf on a branch while he was lying on the operating table.

I walked over to take his hand: "Hey, calm down Ig. By the time you're out of this you can see again. Just calm down and everything will be alright."

Iggy stared straight up into my eyes and nodded. He quivered one last time and allowed the doctors to place the gas mask onto his face.

The surgery lasted 3 ½ hours total until the doctors came out to say that Iggy's procedure went "Better than planned." The flock let out an exhilarating sigh that was held in practically the whole time. The head doctor handed me a spare blindfold for Iggy and a pair of specialty sunglasses that were supposed to shield his eyes for a couple days after the blindfold is removed after 24 hours. It was a tad-bit complicated, but for what it's worth, we could endure worse, and have.

Iggy was woozy on drugs and barely coming out of it when we finally got him back to the hotel room. His eyes had a think black wrap around them to keep any and all light out of the newly laser-zapped retinas. Sometime in the night I heard him wake up next door and ask Fang, "What the heck? Why am I still blind?!" Fang patiently explained his circumstances to him and they both went back to sleep pretty soundly.

~24 hours later~

"Okay Nudge, hit off the lights."

"Why would you turn the lights off if I'm supposed to be able to see? I've spent like, how many years in darkness? Do it with the lights on!"

Nudge looked confused.

I sighed, "Ig, you have to do it in the dark because the type of procedure they did is sensitive to light for a little while, 3 days to be exact, you have to wear these nifty little glasses for two days and then get over it. Alright? Nudge, _hit the lights_."

Nudge turned out the lights of the small hotel room. Gazzy had already pulled the curtains shut, although it was dark out anyway; now the only light illuminateing in the room was the blue pinpoint charger on Fang's laptop. Our outlines were vaguely seen nonetheless.

Slowly, as if to add suspense, Iggy untied his blindfold. It fell to his lap and with the bit of night vision I had, I witnessed his once sightless eyes blink and dart around the dark room like a newborn kittens'.

I reached out and took his hand, placing the glasses in it. He pulled them over his eyes and stood-up.

"Well, what are we waiting on!? Turn the lights back on!!!"

We all were giddy with so much tension in our nerves that the air in the room started to feel shaky.

Nudge and Angel both ran to comply with Iggy's request and counted down 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1 and flipped on the light.

Iggy POV

This is really happening, really, seriously happening. The last good thing I ever remember before I went blind was seeing Max's hopeful face in the dog crate next to me in the School.

I kept my eyes closed, I had to stick to tradition, the last, should now be the first.

"Max?" my voice quavered, oops.

"Iggy? Is everything okay?" she sounded panicked, dammit.

"No, I'm alright, but stand in front of me and look me in the eyes, please?"

I don't know if my other senses will be as advanced as they were when I was blind, but I could still feel the tension waves from Max's direction deplenish after I said that.

The wind stirred and Max's scent filled it. She was standing in front of me. I felt her place her hands on my shoulders.

"Okay, I'm here."

I took in a big breath of air and let it out. Oh my, gosh. I'm actually afraid. I'm afraid to do this. What if it didn't work and we all got excited and hopeful for nothing?

I squeezed my eyes, took another breath, and as I let it out, I let them open.

Oh. My. Gosh.

Max POV

Iggy scared me for a minute after he called my name, but then after he asked me to stand in front of him, I felt a lot better.

I don't know why he wants me in front of him now, but here I am. So I reach up and gently squeeze both of his shoulders, "Okay, I'm here." I tell him reassuringly.

He takes two deep breaths.

Then I felt his arms begin to shake.

Shit.

"Iggy? Is everything okay? What do you see? Can you see?"

Instead of replying, Iggy reached out and touched my hair, to tuck it behind my ear.

"You cut your hair."

I froze. A tear began to roll down Iggy's cheek, only to be followed by a river of more. Soon, the whole flock was crowding around Iggy, crying, cheering, all celebrating. Iggy was reaching out and touching everyone's faces and looking down at his own hands and eventually made it over to a mirror, then over to the window. He stretched out his wings, and asked all of us to do the same.

"MAX!" Iggy shouted sometime later.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go on a night-flight?!" he sounded like a kid in a candy store.

And I didn't blame him a bit.

"Well, duuuuh! C'mon!"

He went to pull open the window latch, climbed onto the roof, spread his long, white wings, and leapt into the air, screaming as he flew.

The rest of the flock followed suit and we headed toward the most scenic places in Tennessee, including various cliff ledges, creeks, forests, and even the sky-scrappers of the city. We finally landed again at a water's edge inside some state park that we should've stopped to pay for, but oops.

Iggy went to the water, followed by the younger kids, and looked at the moon, stars, ripples, and anything else he felt like looking at.

I myself was quite exhausted, so I planted my butt on a lone, large rock, not 20 feet away from them.

In the darkness I didn't realize Fang coming up and sitting down next to me. I jumped and nearly cascaded myself off the rock.

"Jeez! Surprise much?!"

He shrugged. Gah.

Fang was watching the flock splash and play in the water next to me.

Wow, his eyes look beautiful.

Slap! No Max!!! Virtual slap to the forehead!!! He's not into you. He never will be. Ever. So just get over it and stop fanaticizing. C'mon, think of something to change the subject….

"Fang?"

"Mm?"

"Why did Iggy ask me to stand in front of him tonight?"

Fang looked over at me, completely serious now.

"You were the 'last good thing' he saw before he went blind. He wanted you to be the first good thing he saw now. At least that's what he told me numerous times."

Whoa.

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Wow…I didn't realize that…"

**A/N: Well, here's a long-needed chapter for ya'll!!! I cannot say how surprised and honored I am the people actually stuck with this, despite my updating time lapse. (Again, I am so so so so sorry!) A big thank you to _Bellaxium _who sent me a Personal Message, encouraging me to update this sooner! Sorry, I would've done it over the weekend, but the only internet-capable computer didn't have any kind of typing processor that I could use! Argh! But here it is now. I'm sorry, the next chapter probably won't be until next Monday because my home computer is shot, and I don't have any other day this week to make it up to the library to upload the document. But anyways, thank you so much readers and reviewers!!! YOU ALL ROCK!!!!**


	5. Through New Eyes

**A/N: Okay, this may be a shorty, I don't know. But I just remembered that my library is going to be closed on Monday for President's Day. My home computer is almost completely fixed, we had to recover it and now I have to re-install all, and I mean **_**all**_** of the programs that were formerly on the Dell. Wow, have I got a weekend ahead of me! Haha. Here we go then…**

**Disclaimer: Why do we even bother typing these? Obviously I'm not trying to act like I'm James Patterson. Aye, aye, aye.**

Chapter Five: Through New Eyes

Iggy POV

I woke the next morning and everything was dark again. Was yesterday just a dream? You can't be serious.

Then I remembered to pull the covers away from my face. Vaguely remembering to, I reached over and pulled on my new sunglasses, I guess they weren't such a pain…

Sitting up in bed I realized something that hasn't happened to me in at least a decade: I sat up and looked over to my left, out the window, toward the sunrise. I hadn't seen the beautiful orange, pink and yellow shades of beauty in the rising sky in at least _ten years_. I felt a new surge of energy fill my heart as I slid out of bed, carefully so I didn't wake the Gasman next to me, and walked over to the window, pulled it open, and crawled out onto the roof of the hotel.

A breeze blew through my bed-ridden hair and I took in a breath of the crisp morning air.

"Hey."

I looked over and saw a tired-looking Nudge. God, how much she's grown. The last I remember her was a tiny baby. A teeny-tiny little baby in a plexi-glass case across from our dog-crates, sleeping soundly until a needle was stuck into her little thigh; which then sent her into a flurry of screams.

"Hey, wow, this sunrise is beautiful isn't it?"

She crawled up next to me and pulled her knees to her chest. She nodded.

"What's it like Iggy? Being able to see all of a sudden?" she asked a little timidly.

I looked over and smiled at her. Her large cocoa eyes bore into me, she really meant it. Her skinny arms were wrapped around her equally small legs. The back of her nightgown had slits cut in it—courtesy of Max—which she then allowed her fawn-colored wings out.

"Like this? Being able to see my wings, heck even _your own_ wings. Seeing Max and Fang and Gazzy and Angel and Total and Akila and even me? What's it like to be able to not have to rely on measurements and degrees when we're flying and not worrying about feeling around a new hotel room? Seeing Saturday morning cartoons? I mean; I know it must be the most thrilling and amazing feeling in the world, but really?"

I took in a deep breath and leaned back, looking up at the golden clouds.

"Well; actually it's a little overwhelming. I didn't know how to react this morning. I woke up with the covers over my head and momentarily worried about if for some reason I was blind again. I then remembered to pull the covers back and put on these little shades." This was more complicated than I thought. "Wow, I didn't realize this would be so hard to explain. Anyway, I'll try… I looked over and I saw the Gasman's blond hair. I knew it was blond by what Max and everyone has told me, I knew the texture from feeling, but then looking next to me and seeing him sleeping. I mean, this is the kid that I've done so many things with, and I finally get to see him. I mean, look out here! I haven't seen the sunrise in ten _years_ or _more_! Last night I was able to see the stars! The _stars_, Nudge!" I knew my face was elated and I was probably about to wake the whole upper floor of the hotel, but now I couldn't contain it. I was so happy I felt my eyes tearing up; I went ahead and let them fall.

"It's the most amazing and wonderful thing I've ever felt before! I mean: I can see you while I'm sitting here talking to you! I don't have to worry about running into the wall or trying to dodge the grease popping out of the frying pan while I'm cooking! I don't think I've ever been this happy and thrilled and shocked all at the same time before! It's almost as amazing as the day we all escaped the School. It may even be more. I'm just, I, I've got to be the luckiest guy in the universe, Nudge!"

Tears were pouring full stream—no pun intended—and I opened my eyes after I felt her arms drape around my shoulders. Then, I felt her own tears dripping onto my neck: she was crying for _me_. I pulled her closer and laughed.

"You deserve every bit of your happiness, Ig!" she exclaimed.

I glanced over to see the rest of the flock approaching the mass hug fest.

Fang POV

After the party de la hug was over, everyone was naturally ready to eat breakfast. Thank goodness for continental breakfast provided by the hotel. Upon eating breakfast I kicked Max's leg under the table. She glared at me and continued talking to Nudge.

I really need to talk to her. Like, really seriously need to. If she won't listen to me, then I'll have to get Iggy or someone to say it for me. I have no idea why she hates me so much all of a sudden and doesn't even seem to want to be around me. I don't think she's seen anyone in town that she likes or anything.

I don't remember saying anything cross to her, and if I did, I'm positive I would've realized it.

I just really need to know how she feels. About the flock, our current situation, everything. After all this has happened, so much conflict, how does she do it everyday? How does she manage to get up everyday and take care of all of these kids?

I wonder if she has time.

I wonder what she really thinks.

**A/N: Sorry, it's a cliffy, and it's a little shorter than the others, but I really need to go to sleep. I've been sick as crap all day and I need to go to sleep so I can hopefully go to school in the morning. Thank you so, so, so much for all the reviews, alerts, favorites and even those who just stop by to read. The numbers amaze me every time I see them! Take care, I have no idea when I'll update again, but it'll be as soon as I can!**


	6. Confrontation

**A/N: Woo-hoo!!! My home computer is fixed!!! But now since we have dial-up Internet we have to wait to call our provider and register it again. Ugh, this may take longer than I anticipated…but hey! I already got it all wired back up and all of my old programs installed! Haha, the printer actually took the longest to load! Anyways, here we go!**

**Gotcha. Just kidding, but really…the next book was supposed to be called **_**Waterwings, **_**but now all of a sudden they're just calling it **_**Max**_**? Does anyone know the story behind this? If you could emphasize that'd be greatly appreciated…but, nonetheless, MAXIMUM RIDE # 5 COMES OUT MARCH 16****TH****!!!! MARK YOUR CALENDERS!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not impersonating James Patterson. I pinky-swear.**

Chapter 6: Confrontation

Max POV

Continental breakfasts save lives. Haha. Okay, maybe that's overdoing it a little…but hey, less that I have to worry about cooking or buying! Well, Iggy's actually is having fits over cooking now because he's so excited that he can see the utensils and everything. I mean, I don't blame him; I can barely cook period, and I've had my sight!

"What are we doing today, Max?" Angel asked me after we all finished getting ready.

"Well, umm…" think, think, think!

"Can we like, have a picnic or something? I think that'd be a lot of fun, and Iggy could cook and help with the food!"

I smiled, she's always looking out for others, almost more than herself half the time…

"That sounds like a great idea, Baby. Let's go and rally the troops! I think they're all on the roof again."

Angel's face lit-up as she raced to the window, up the window's overhang, and onto the roof, wings out slightly for a more stable balance.

I shook my head and went to dump my backpack Mom gave me so we could use it for the food.

"What about us?"

I hate dogs.

"What Total?"

"I mean, what about Akila and me? Aren't we allowed to come too?"

"Well, I'm sure Iggy's going to want to go somewhere scenic, and I really don't feel like lugging your two tails around at the altitudes we fly, plus a picnic bag." I reply, holding up the now empty backpack.

Total sighed, which sounded more likely to be a grumbled huff.

"Why can't we get a house or something? So that way at least _we_ aren't left in a 18 by 30 foot room every day!"

"Because I don't know how long we can stay here! Jeez! Now I know why there was originally a _reason_ the _dogs didn't talk_!!! If you're so dang bored, walk around town or something!"

"Akila is a Malamute, Max! She can't be out in this heat for too long or she'll get heatstroke! And besides, OnDemand is getting boring."

"How many movies have you rented?"

"Anyways! I think we'll just be fine in here for a couple more days!" he says, nearly smiling at me.

"ARGH!" I threw my palms into the air and stomped into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After I shut off the water to do my scrubbing, I heard Total and Akila walk into the boys' room to sleep on their beds because I didn't allow them on ours in here. I looked in the mirror and was surprised by my appearance. I still had my dirty-blonde hair, but something was different in my eyes. I spit out my toothpaste, rinsed my brush, swigged some water, spit again, and then crawled up onto the bathroom countertop to examine my facial features.

Looking dead-on into the mirror, not even from a distance, I realized what the problem was. My life was giving me hell, and plenty of it. It wasn't passing me by, it was freaking running me over. So many good and bad things were happening at once it was almost enough to drive you insane…

Almost.

I have no idea what to do after this. What would you even call this? A paid vacation? Really! Maybe Total's right, maybe I should get a house. Maybe we could find another simple cabin-like thing in the hills and adopt that. If it's high enough, it should be cold enough to suffice for Akila and Total's needs.

My eyes were tired, planning, sad, happy, confused, hurt… Jeez, I look like a walking expressions booth. Need an expression of the day? Come to Maximum Ride! She's got 'ya covered!

Then I realized:

_Hey, Voice, what rock did you crawl under to hibernate?_

I waited in silence for a reply. Usually when I ask a question, no matter what criteria or difficulty level, he's got some Confucius or Einstein-like quotes to throw at me. After I waited about fifteen minutes, I decided to try and summon him again. And when that didn't work I gave up. Maybe he's gone for good…

HA! Very funny, Max, like I'd be that lucky for that to ever happen!

I sucked in a gulp of air and let it all out. Who am I trying to kid? I know exactly what's wrong with me: _"You wouldn't believe her dude." Fang's voice._

"_Better or worse than Max?"_

"_I don't know. I mean, both are great, but it's just hard to decide, ya' know?"_

Exactly. That was exactly what was wrong with me. 'Hard to decide?' What the heck!? What does he mean hard to decide?!

Well, I guess your basically sister isn't much of a choice for a girlfriend.

Why do I care so much about this anyways?

Why don't I just blow it off and keep to my responsibilities of flock-leader?

Why do I keep fretting over this?

If I heard Iggy say something like this I'd be happy for him.

I'd want him to be happy and have someone to like.

I don't like this because I—

No. I can't admit something like that. I just _can't_. I can't just come out and say something like that.

But why? Why can't I just "come out and say it?" What's wrong with being aware of something?

Because I'm scared. I'm not just scared though; I'm terrified. Ultimately I'm a wuss.

My legs start to feel weak and I lower myself onto the floor, my head rested against the cabinet and my knees pulled up to my chest. I run my hands through my short hair and attempt to gather as much as I can into a ponytail. In the process of rubbing my eyes, I realize fully that I'm actually crying.

Jeez, talk about a pansy. I've had bones forcefully stepped on, crushed, and my jaw personally snapped: I never cried once. But now, I think about…you know…and I'm crying like a baby! What's wrong with me!

"Max?"

Shit.

Twisting so that my back was to his face, I wiped off my cheeks and turned to face Fang.

"Mm-hm. Uh, yeah. What do you need?"

"Uh, well, nothing really. I was just wondering where you were…"

"Well," I stand up a little too quickly and catch myself on the countertop, "here I am. Anything else? Would you like to know what I had for dinner and when I took a pee last too?"

"Max what the hell has gotten into you!? Why are you so gripey and being a jerk to me all of a sudden?!"

I can't believe he just asked me that.

"I've been trying to talk to you since we landed here, but you won't give me the time of freaking day! It's not like we have a terrible lot of stress on our shoulders right now, so why?! That's all I want to understand is why, Max…" his eyes were pleading, and his breathing had quickened. His eyebrows were pulled together in confusion at his forehead and his hands were slightly shaking.

"You just wouldn't understand, Fang." I shoved my way past him and out to the window to call everyone down to start packing for the picnic. Leaving Fang standing alone in the bathroom.

Fang POV

What. The. Hell.

So I walk in on her and I heard her start crying outside the doorframe, so I have to try to play super-freaking-hero and walk in and ask what's wrong. Gah! Then I can't come up with anything better than 'I was wondering where you were.' What the hell is wrong with me? It's no wonder she blew me off just now!

My fists clench tightly and I take a swing at the air. I looked into the wide mirror and contemplated punching it. Jeez I looked like crap. Not necessarily on the outside, but now looking at myself head-on, I can see what the others see. The results of my problems. Exposed for the world to see. My black hair was growing longer and looked almost unkept. My eyes had bags under them and my pupils were tired-looking.

"C'mon! Let's go!" It was Angel, the picnic must be ready now.


	7. Picnic

**A/N: HI guys, sorry for the delayed update, but, oh never mind!!! Okay, here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson.**

Chapter 7: The Picnic

Max POV

Angel was practically bouncing in place as she waited for everyone to get together for the picnic.

I can't believe I allowed Fang to see me crying. Well, hopefully he didn't see too many of my tears.

Yeah, my tears over him.

DAMMIT! SHUT UP MAX!

Oops, did I say that out loud? I don't think so; no one's looking at me at least.

I can't believe he said that though._ "Just wondering where you were…" _Is that all he could come up with?! Seriously!

"Max?"

Maybe I was talking out loud…

"Yeah, Gazzy?"

"We're almost ready to go! Are you about done?"

"Yeah, I'm done; I'll be over there in a second."

I pulled my short hair into a ponytail and walked to the window. Why did we even bother with hotel room card keys? We hardly ever use the door anyways…

Within ten minutes we were all airborne and on our way to who knows where. We all decided to let Iggy pick the landing spot and now are simply flying along with him in the lead. It's a great feeling actually. Iggy being able to lead us I mean.

"So where are you planning on landing us, Ig?" Nudge called.

Iggy turned and smiled. "I want to find the most scenic place we can find!"

Nudge laughed and held her palms up in defeat.

The warm Tennessee wind caressed my feathers and the sun beat done lovingly on my back. For a moment I thought everything was okay and life was good.

"Hey Max!"

Then Fang called my name.

I turned and looked up at him, about fourteen feet above me.

"What?"

"Do you want me to carry that bag of food? You've been holding it a while."

Truthfully, I forgot the backpack was even on my back. But I wasn't going to let him know that.

"I'm fine. Thanks." There, stick that in your juice box and suck it, Fang.

His lip upturned slightly, so I knew I got to him, but he just shrugged and flew on ahead.

Score for Max! Go me.

Not much later, we landed on— you guessed it— a very scenic Cliffside. Overlooking the river and plenty of forest below, I have to admit; it was beautiful. Wildflowers grew along the water's edge and lilies and cattails as well.

We ate, we flew, we joked, heck, we even swam in the water. It was a beautiful day and we all were enjoying every second of it. I even managed to forget about my arguing with Fang, but woops, looks like I just remembered it again.

We were walking along the river with our wings out and drying from our swim when he approached me again.

"Max, I really need to talk to you. Now."

Oh, scary serious Fang.

"Why? Can't it wait for later, Fang? I'm trying to enjoy the scenery."

"Since when do you try to enjoy scenery."

"Since now." I replied quickly with emphasis.

Gently, he allowed his wing tips to touch mine. With pleading in his eyes, he looked dead into my soul.

"Please, Max?"

I scowled at him and upturned my lip this time.

"Fine." Then I called ahead to everyone, "Hey! I'm going back to check on our stuff! I won't be long!" I added with hopefully some hint to Fang that we weren't going to be alone long.

I glanced at Fang, snapped my wings out full, and launched myself into the air. I felt like a bullet, it was fun.

Fang POV

Even though she gave me a crappy look before she took off, the way her wings catapulted her into the air simply took my breath away. Thank God no one saw my jaw hanging open. So I followed suit and flashed my black wings out and did a U and A.

Max didn't turn around the whole time we were flying. Jeez, I wish I could read her mind about now. That'd be really helpful. A few minutes into the flight I realized that we weren't flying back to where the make-shift camp was. We were flying somewhere else. Max was obviously not happy about this. But I don't care. I have to find out what's wrong with her and why.

Iggy POV

"They aren't going back to check on the camp. Are they Angel?" I asked with a hint of amusement in my voice.

Angel watched their disappearing siluettes and looked back at me with a tease in her eyes.

"No way silly. Max is never that predictable."

**A/N: Sorry guys, I have to go. My mom's on her way to pick me up from my dad's and I still need to get packed! Haha, I'll more than likely have more up on Monday, just so long as my library's internet isn't down…again. Lol. Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	8. What the Heck?

**Pre-Pre-A/N: YAAAAAAY!!!!! fanfiction let me log-on again!!!! hoo-ray!!!!**

**Pre-A/N: Wow! I just realized that I typed for over 2 hrs on just this chapter! Non-stop, immobile from my room, 2 hrs!!! Hope ya'll like it!**

**A/N: Woo-hoo!!! My home computer is officially FIXED!!! Yay! Internet is up, programs installed, everything. Only thing is I'm not allowed on myspace or open any e-mails that I don't know (this doesn't include FanFiction, I have those allowed =]). Now I don't have to worry about walking a mile and a half up to the library to use the Internet! Lol. Here's chapter 8, should be pretty good! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson.**

Chapter 8: What the heck?

Max POV

Flying headstrong into the horizon I didn't even turn back to look at Fang. Not once.

I don't think I can handle this much longer. If he has a crush outside of the flock, then fine, abandon us, go gallivanting off with another Red-haired Wonder, and occasionally post something about us on the blog. Fine with me.

Not really. But sometimes I'm pretty good with self-convincing.

After we got far enough away I knew we were out of earshot and mind reading-shot from the flock and Angel, I landed on a hill next to a ravine. Ha, that'd be handy if I need to shove Fang down it.

_I mean…_ Haha. Just kidding. Like, the whole pushing down thing.

I left my tan wings out in the shady forest to cool off for a while and sat down on a boulder that looked like a creepy face. Fang pulled a small log that looked like a coke-can over in front of me.

We sat like this for some amount of minutes. Staring each other down, daring the other to speak first.

Fang took in a breath and cracked his mouth open a little, then thought differently and shut it again. Jeez, what was this going to take?

I leaned back away from him, ran my hands over my face, and tucked my wings back in. Then let out a sigh I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Alright, Fang, we've been sitting here at least 20 minutes. I'm tired of waiting, and I don't want to leave the flock much longer than this. What the hell do you want?"

I don't have much respect left with this kid, and he's about to blow the rest to smithereens if he didn't talk and soon.

He looked up at me from his slouching figure, dead in my eyes, straight through to my soul. Genuinely scared to death.

Dear God, is he okay? Is he sick and I didn't realize it? He has bags under his eyes I've only seen a few times in our lives. His hair is getting longer and his eyes spoke a completely different story.

"Fang?" I whispered softer, "Are you okay?"

He hung his head and sagged his shoulders. What was wrong? Do I hug him? Would that be too odd? I thought I was totally pissed at him? Man am I gullible…

Lightly, I reached my hand across the small open space between us and put it on his shoulder. Who cared if I really was totally pissed at him? He'd been way totally pissed at me before, but still came to help or listened to me.

It was breaking my heart to just see him slouching here like this. Was he even conscious anymore? This is so unlike Fang…

Suddenly, he reached up and took my arm in his rope-strong grip and pulled me down with him until we were practically sitting on each other between a rock and a chunk of wood. Once we were all the way down there, he pulled me closer to him, and when I tried to back away, he simply held on tighter.

He now had both his arms around my shoulders, hugging me as close to him as he could manage without it looking totally inappropriate, even in the middle of the woods.

After a few moments, I realized vaguely that I was loosening up. I started leaning into Fang with all my might. I wanted to be as close to him as I could humanly manage. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my face into his shoulder. I don't want him to be in love with another girl. I don't want there to be anyone else. No one. Period. I want him to be in love with this girl. Me. And I have to face this simple, inescapable fact:

I'm in love with Fang.

I got on my knees and crawled over so I was right next to him now. I almost cried, but that's not me. I held them back.

After being in this totally awkward position, him Indian-style sitting, me on my knees to the right of him, holding on for what appeared to be dear life, we backed up and looked each other in the eyes again.

"Fang?" I whispered at a barely audible tone.

Fang POV

Thank God, thank God, thank God. A rush of relief so strong washed over me with such force I thought I was going to drown.

She hugged me. Heck, she freaking _touched_ me! I thought I'd lost her. Completely with no avail.

Now for the hard part.

But I can't do that now. I have to find out why she all of a sudden hated me so much.

"Max?"

She looked up at me a little startled. Her eyes were questioning.

"What happened? Since we landed here in Tennessee, you've ignored me. I've actually almost grown a natural despise of this place, just for the mere fact that we've started drifting apart since we've landed. I need to know what happened between us when we landed that made you suddenly not even want to be in the same room or space as me. I can't stand not knowing any longer."

She looked up at me and I could see her eyes were more than full with tears she was trying her hardest to hold back. Being the gentleman I am, I reached up and wiped off her eyes enough so the tears fell, but not too far before they landed on my hands and fingers. She looked down, naturally embarrassed, and wiped off her face with her own hands.

"What did you mean, Fang? Why'd you say that?"

Damn, did I say something and not even realize it?

"I don't know what you mean Max. What did I say?" Oops, I should've worded that differently.

"What do you mean you don't know what I mean? You and Iggy were talking when we first landed here and checked into the hotel!" she took a deep breath and I knew I was about to get a mouthful. "Who's so damn special?! Here! And I'll quote! 'You wouldn't believe her dude!' and don't forget 'I dunno, they're both great it's just hard to decide' blah blah blah!!! What, or rather _who_ were you and Iggy talking about Fang? If you want to be with someone outside the flock you don't need my permission! Just go if you want to! Just do it!"

Alright then, I'll take your advice. I'm just going to do it.

Max was looking at me with her tears streaming down her face, arms straight at her sides from her tantrum. Her hair's a mess and her face was reddened.

So I do the only thing I think will be sufficient at this time.

Max POV

Crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP! Not only am I now crying, I just threw a fit like a two-year-old, and I'm sweating. Fang gaped back at me something fierce. In one swift movement, he raised himself up off the forest floor and pulled me to him, then, believe it or not, kissed me. Directly on my mouth. At first he was stiff, like he didn't know what to do next. After a couple seconds though, he lowered me back against my boulder and kissed me softer.

Then I realized I completely just contradicted myself and forcefully pushed him off of me.

"What the hell are you doing, Fang?! You still didn't answer my question!"

"I would've thought that would've covered it for you!"

"What!? A random kiss? What is this? An 'oh, I feel sorry for you' good-bye or something!? What's your prob—?"

"MAX!" Whoa, Fang never shouts. "When did I personally tell you that I was leaving? Do you really want to know who I was talking about? Huh?"

"YES!! That's the only reason I agreed to talk to you right now!" I said, starting to stand because sitting really isn't that much of an 'argue-appropriate' position. It's harder to get your point across.

But naturally, Fang followed suit and by now we were both standing and staring each other down, me on my tiptoes in order to be nose-to-nose with him.

"YOU MAX! I WAS TALKING ABOUT YOU!"

What. The. Hell.

Now I was way past confused.

"What did you mean though, Fang?! Who are you comparing me with?!"

He threw his head back in exhaustion and smacked his forehead with his palm. After standing like that in silence for a few seconds, he let out his breath and looked at me again, totally, entirely _calm_.

"Sit down, Max, and I'll explain it to you."

Screw this, for this one time I'll do exactly what he orders, just because I want to find out what the heck is going on.

He sat across from me on his stump and I sat on the creepy-face.

"When we were in Antarctica, and you confronted me in the hallway. You remember what I told you? I said that there's a you and me all right. There will always be a you and me. Then the whole episode with Brigid, and you getting totally upset, and please don't interrupt, just let me finish," he added that last part after he saw me open my mouth. Fine, finish. "But, Max, something changed down there. Not just the way we kicked the UD's ass. I mean; when Angel was lost. When we had to go through that blizzard. You were so damn strong, Max. I'd never seen you quite like that before. I mean, Max 2, your microchip, your explosive headaches, you have to admit, we've been through a lot. I've seen you strong, heck, I've seen you kick grown men's asses without batting an eyelash. But all those things were directly affecting _you_. The will power and force you put into finding Angel was beyond anything I've ever seen, Max. I mean it, I knew you were strong, but that just blew my mind. When Iggy asked if it was better or worse than Max he was asking if the you that I was describing then was better or worse than the you that we usually see on a daily basis. The caring, confident, don't-mess-with-me, Max that we're all used to. I just, I'm sorry, Max. I am so sorry that you've gone all this time thinking that I was comparing you to _anyone_. I'm sorry that you thought that I wanted to leave the flock, to leave you. I just wish you would've said something sooner, I couldn't find out what was wrong with you, and now I know why. And I can see why you'd be confused all this time.

"But, Max, all I have is one more question. If you don't want to answer, that's fine, if you say that you're confused or are too busy, that's okay too. I just want to ask you. I felt like after we met up with your mom again, before your speech to Congress that we kind of made-up again. Max, I, oh jeez, Max I really think you're amazing. I've known you forever and I know all your weaknesses and strengths, although I'm learning more everyday. I know we have our fights and stuff, but Max…Max I really like you. I always have. I hate not being with you and I hate it when we fight. Yes, it confuses the hell out of me when I try to get close to you and you freak out, only to get pissed when I kiss another girl," I flinched, because I knew this was true, "but Max, I really need to know how you feel about me. I can't go on with this not knowing stuff." He put his two fingers under my chin and lifted my face up to look at him. "Please, Max?"

Wow, one, that was the most I've ever heard Fang talk at once. And two, oh, crap, what do I do? I have to say yes, I like you too, but I can't.

Screw it.

"Fang…" wow, I flinched at the sound of my own voice, "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry I ignored you. I really am. And the truth is Fang, I really, ha, really like you too. I don't know when it really started, or not even that; I just don't know when I started _admitting_ it to myself. I hate it when we fight too, and I hate seeing you with other girls, it makes me want to pound their face in. Sorry, but it does. Fang, I'm just unsure. I don't know how to go about dating in front of the flock. I don't know how to act in front of them if we were together. I mean, the girls are all for it, they want us together believe it or not. But I'm just so nervous and uncertain." And scared, but I won't add that. I turned and looked up at Fang's eyes. "I want to…I…"

"It's okay Max." Fang said gently, then, ever so carefully, gathered me into another hug and took us down to the forest floor again. I couldn't stop my tears now. Oh, my God. I just admitted to Fang that I liked him.

He was smoothing my now tangled hair down and shushing me softly.

"Max, it's okay, it's okay Max. I know you're scared, but it's okay. Max, please don't freak out on me and I know I usually don't talk like this, but I loved it when we were little and we all told each other 'I love you' before we went to bed. I love you Max, I know I haven't said this back to you yet, even though you've said it to me before. I'm sorry if I hurt you then, but I was afraid to say it back, like you are now. I was afraid of what would happen if we were together; but now I don't care. I know I have to be with you, Max. I want to be with you through anything and everything."

I laid my head down on his shoulder and soaked in his scent. He began slowly rubbing between my wings as he waited for my response.

Fang POV

I haven't talked that much in years. Actually, I don't think I've ever talked this much. Wow.

Max and I sat together for a while. She hasn't replied yet, but at least we have everything cleared-up now.

"Fang, I, I love you too." I barely heard her, but after I was sure that she'd said that I looked down at her with her dirty-blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

I hope she doesn't freak out now.

I bent down and kissed her again, this time starting out soft. She started to fall a little, and I held her shoulders to help her support. I heard her heartbeat accelerate so fast I was worried it was going to fly out of her chest. But, I didn't have much room to talk in that area of discussion…

Max POV

Oh, holy, flying cheese. I almost passed out because I forgot to breath. Pathetic I know, but that's just me.

We sat there a little longer before I remembered we needed to get back to the hotel before dark so the temperature doesn't drop too drastically.

We met the flock back on the Cliffside and flew back to the hotel just in time to watch the sunset.

_"So, Max, you and Fang are together now, right?"_

_"Jeez, Angel, nosey much?"  
"Sorry, but yours and his happy glows are both crazy bright though."_

_"Well, I don't know how to explain it, Hun. But now I'm taking a shower, so butt out of my head. Go watch a movie with the boys."_

_"Bye-bye."_

About ¾ the way through my shower I started to feel really dizzy, so I turned off the water before I shaved my legs, skipping one night wouldn't hurt.

But the real trouble came after I got out and dressed. I turned and upchucked into the toilet. My vision was going fuzzy and back to normal way too fast. I brushed my hair and put it in another ponytail when I noticed something on the back of my neck in the side mirror.

"FANG!" I screeched, probably too loud.

A second later Fang was standing next to me in the bathroom, panic flooding his eyes.

"What's on the back of my neck?"

Fang moved my hair over and his eyes widened. I heard his heart slow to a shocked, thump thump.

"It's numbers, Max."

"Fang?" I was about to puke again, this time from nerves and the tears rolling full force down my face. "What about our expiration dates?"

Fang's eyes tightened and I saw his jaws clench shut. This can't be happening. Not now.

I turned and upchucked my nervous stomach again, feebly rose, rinsed out my mouth, and fell to the floor. Fang sat down next to me, stiff as stone, a single tear rolling off his cheek.

What the heck was happening?

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's a bit of a cliffy, but at least this one was long! This was one of my all-time favorite chapters to write out of all of my stories. I'll write as much as I can now, but I have a boatload of 100-point projects due in the next few class periods. Take care everyone and thanks for reading! **

**~hawkstar2**


	9. There's Always A Way

A/N: thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, and favs.!!! You rock!

Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson.

Chapter 9: There's Always A Way

Angel POV

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. Oh, my God. This can't be happening, this isn't real. No, no, no."

Max?

_"Max? Are you okay?"_

_…_

"Guys, I'll be right back."

Silence, jeez, all these people are way to addicted to television.

Tip-toeing into my part of the split hotel rooms, I saw the bathroom door cracked open just in the slightest.

_"Max?" _no answer_. "Fang?"_

_"Angel?"_

_"Fang, what's going on?"_

I stayed outside the door for a few moments; I'll only stay out here for another minute if I don't get a reply from Max.

…

_"Fang?"_

_"I don't know, Angel."_

All right, I'm going in.

Pushing the door open ever so slowly, I see Max in a broken heap on the floor with Fang by her side.

Oh, my God.

"Angel? What are you doing in here, baby? I thought you were watching cartoons." Max greeted me, trying to wipe the tears off of her tattered face.

"Max? What's wrong with you?"

Max didn't reply, but her eyes acquired a new sense of determination. "Get the flock, we need to talk."

I nod and back-pedal slowly out of the bathroom; Fang didn't look up once, just sat there stroking Max.

"Guys!!! Guys get in here NOW!!!" I hollered, not even wasting time to walk in there.

Three bird-kids came running into the room full-force. Total and Akila were startled awake.

"Where's Max at? And Fang?" Iggy asked immediately.

"C'mon." I motioned, and led them into the bathroom.

Max POV

This isn't real. It can't be real.

Before I knew it the whole flock was in the doorway of the bathroom, staring at Fang and I.

Nudge spoke-up first, "Oh, my God! Don't tell me you're pregnant!!"

"WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" I screamed, and then took a deep breath. "No, Nudge, I'm not pregnant. I…I…."

Fang looked up at the flock and I heard his neck crack from being in that position too long.

"Something is happening to Max."

Puzzled looks and silence.

"We don't know why or how, but it looks like…it looks like her expiration date has appeared on her…neck." He barely chocked out the last phrase.

Complete silence. Then:

"WHAT THE FU—HELL!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? I'M GONNA, OH I'M GONNA FUC—FREAKING KILL THEM!!! I'M GONNA KILL THEM ALL!" Iggy turned and slammed his fist into the wall; thank goodness it didn't break the wall, I don't know about his hand though.

"Iggy! Calm down, there's nothing we can do! And going off and killing the people at the School is not going to help matters!" Fang said sternly.

"So what do you propose we do?" Iggy asked curtly. "I say we ransack the damn place and blow it up."

"Max? Can you move?" Nudge's soft voice came from next to the Gasman, who just stood there, dormant.

I honestly didn't want to move at this point, but oh well.

"Yeah, yeah baby, I can move. I think it was just the initial coming of the date that made me lose consciousness."

She held her hand down for me to grab and Fang hoisted me up. Iggy was still fuming and Angel and the Gasman were holding on tight to each other.

"Well? What are we going to do?" Iggy asked again.

Fang looked up to him and then around to all of us.

"Jeb is apparently on our side now. So, now we go to Dr. Martinez's, find Jeb, and make him tell us the way to prevent this. There has to be a way, there always is."

The flock exchanged glances, then nods and murmurs of support.

"Good, sounds like a plan then. Let's get packing."

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but hey, next chapter will be double digits!!! Woo-hoo!!! Lol.**

Thanks for reading. Take care. ~Angela aka hawkstar2 


	10. In The Air Again

**A/N: Oh, my GOSH!!! LIKE, WHOA!!! I never expected so many reviews so quickly! I literally jumped out of my chair and started screaming (my boyfriend and little sister looked at me like I was nuts!)!!! **

**Oh, to response to various reviews, no, Iggy does not have a "thing" for Max. Sorry if that's confusing, he just feels more protective, now that he sees what he has to protect. Did that make sense? Well, ask if it doesn't. Oops.**

**And guess what else?**

**Double Digit Chapters!!! Yaay! Haha. Okay, here we go:**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson.**

Chapter 10~ In the Air Again

Max POV

I think the front desk was a little startled to see the bird-kids check out so quickly, with all of their belongings. Jeez, I hope this doesn't create a media-freak-out…

After the initial shock of the date had passed, I moved along just fine. Except for the fact that I had my lifespan tattooed on the back of my neck and I had no idea when it would end. But if it's before the end of the month on my neck…I've only got 16 days.

Fang wouldn't let me out of his sight. I was almost afraid to say that I needed to use the bathroom. I had my backpack on, and the rest of the flock did the same. Iggy and Fang were taking Akila and Total, supposedly flying all the way to Arizona carrying them. As we walked out of the hotel—surprise, surprise, using the room key for the like, second time—various people waved and patted us on our backs. Some old farmer guy even offered us a ride out to an open field to take off in; but we respectfully declined.

Instead we walked, or more like speed-walked, over to the little town square where the courthouse was and pulled a U and A. People stared in awe as we hurtled through the air with our gigantic wingspans.

"Are you feeling okay?" Fang asked for about the four hundred and sixty-second time today. I resisted the urge to slap him.

"Yes, Fang, I'm fine. Remember Ari? He had his expiration date on the back of his neck, and he still helped us out."

"Don't even bring that up."

"Me-ow."

Now I think he was resisting the urge to slap me.

We flew on for a few hours and reached the panhandle of Oklahoma, where we pit-landed for a potty break and lunch.

Iggy looked exhausted after carrying Akila for so dang long. I offered to carry her, but Iggy said he was fine.

I was not liking this at all. Everyone is treating me like I am some fragile freaking China Doll or something. Hell-oooo? I'm the leader. I'm fine. All we have to do is get back to Mom's house and all this will be sorted out.

"Max?"

It was Fang; my right-hand-man, my best friend, my, whoa, _boyfriend_.

I spun around to face him. It didn't take much long of a stare for him to pull me into him again and hug me close. I almost felt like crying. Scratch that, I almost _did_ cry. He pulled me over to the side of the gas station while the others were inside buying food on my Maximum Ride credit card.

Fang leaned against the building and pulled me onto his chest. It felt a little weird, like I almost wanted to get up and stand in front of him. But, a more overwhelming and powerful feeling told me to stay where I was, and enjoy it while I could.

"Max, hey." Fang whispered, tilting my chin up to look at him in the eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to _us_."

My heart skipped a beat and tears started filling my eyes. Dang, why did I always cry around Fang? This was so obnoxious!

I buried my face into his chest and let my whole weight pour into him, like I was leaning on him for my life. Which in a sense, I was.

He tilted my face up and kissed my lips softly again before we broke apart and went to go and check on the flock in the supermarket.

No sooner than I opened the door I saw pure horror: Gazzy had two four-packs of Red Bull sitting on the checkout counter. His expression was priceless as I raised one eyebrow and put a hand on my hip.

"What in the world do you think you're doing with those?"

His face flushed and he started stuttering.

"Uh-um-well-uh…"

"Put them back."

He nodded and made the slow trudge to the back of the store. I didn't mean to rain on his parade, but these little monsters were hyper enough, without energy drinks to infuse.

The girls were looking at a rack of gum and various Hershey products, while Gazzy and Iggy went to the back to the fruit juices again. Fang had his hand on my waist and was following me like a puppy.

Eventually, Heaven forbid I find the nutritional stuff, we all settled for sandwiches, Gatorade, more sandwiches, nutrition bars, and some chips for lunch. Akila was panting from the heat of the Oklahoma desert, and Total was black, so that was enough information right there.

"I think we should drive." I declared sometime later.

Seven faces turned toward me. Most cocked to one side.

"Where do you say we find a car, Max?" Iggy asked.

I shrug; we always got along fine with a couple stolen ones anyways right?

"Or not, I was just thinking for Akila." Fang gave me a doubtful look. "Well, if we aren't going to hi-jack a car, I say we either get our butts moving, or find a groomer for Akila here before she suffers heat stroke."

Nudge looked at Akila for a second and snapped her fingers. "I have an idea! Max, can I use the credit card for a second?"

I gave her a what-the-heck-are-you-going-to-do look, but tossed her the card anyways.

She darted into the station and came back out with a couple plastic sacks and a pair of scissors. Oh, no.

Okay, if any of you remember correctly: none of us cut hair. I whack mine off with anything within reach when I can. Fang hardly ever cuts his. And Angel and Gazzy both get their do's from Nudge. This is going to be one heck of a makeover for poor Akila here when we're through with her. I gulp.

The manager turns on the hose so we can soak her down while Total murmurs reassuring words to her. Nudge, with scissors armed and ready, begins to hack away at the thick, Malamute hair. Leaving just enough around her eyes and ears, she moves professionally down her neck, torso, hind legs, front legs, belly, and snips of her tail. The whole ordeal lasts a little more than an hour, and we had to get more bags. It looks like someone murdered a sheep and put it's body it separate bags. Gross.

But Akila looked like a new dog. With a smile and a figure I'd never seen before, she looked so much lighter than usual. We waited for her coat to dry, and Iggy picked her up.

"Oh, yeah, now her long mane's not sticking to my arm! Nice job, Nudge."

Akila look genuinely happy as well.

Within a couple of minutes we were up in the air again and headed south, southwest. If we kept up the speed we were currently at, we should make it to Arizona before sunset. It's only one more state and a couple cities over.

One More State and a Couple Cities Over Later~

The sky was a golden-orange as we landed in the front lawn of my mom's house. Ella came running out the door to greet us, followed shortly by Mom.

"We got your phone call. You sounded distressed, is everything all right?" Mom asked as I approached her. I told the flock to stay and talk to Ella.

"Mom, I've got to see Jeb. Like, ASAP."

"Max, what's the matter?"

"I don't want Ella to see just yet. Come into the study with me."

We walked through the oh-so-familiar home until we reached Mom's study where I took a seat on the couch and she in the chair.

"Okay, now Max, what is the matter?"

I almost burst into tears as I pulled my hair to the side, tilted my head, and showed my mom my unwanted tat.

She gasped and ushered me into her arms, silent sobs from a usually strong woman.

"Oh, Max. Oh, my Max. I'll get a hold of Jeb right now. I'll call the emergency line to reach him. You're going to be okay honey."

"Thanks Mom." I whispered, shaking as a tear fell off my cheek.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you can spare the time, I love reading your reviews! Take care. ~Angela aka hawkstar2**


	11. Death Date and a thank you note

**This is just a personal thank you note to all of my Reviewers, Favs., and Author Favs/Alerts. Sorry, I couldn't copy down all of the Story Alert Column, but here we go:**

**~Reviewers~**

dc

eclipsedheart

Bellaxium

ShadowAmunet

Malabsorbent

happyasusual4

SkyeMaxwell

awesometastic9

Midnightwings4159

123-Cat-Cat-321

sparkleglitz01

djpc450

LiveLaughLuv311

SmartA55

xhatedvampirex

katiexmariex101

PsychoInsaneMutantPyroHybrid

Mor'ranrFricai

CynRoxurSox

ray

iRAWR-Cat

.232

Perinne

Cade

Vallis

Alli

randomrayyxx3

YourMoosyFate

Stop. But don't stare please

jaz719

jaz

Mrs. Rhett Butler

meh

person

anonymous

)(*wings*)(

lalaland

MidnightBlueSun

kookiemunster07

rootlessdream

FreeSpirit329

the7thflockmember

taylor

290bigsmiles785

beautifulimperfections

peace. love. happiness

jen123

dusk3ttex01

GODISAWESOME

radicalninja

linammy

WingedWarrior16

IloveReadingAndWriting

soccerislife

Kitkino86

**~Favorite Story~**

123-Cat-Cat-321

Bellaxium

BleedingLilysFromTheHeart

Cade A.K.A BamaBoy

ChildofthePen

DarkMidnightSun

FreeSpirit329

GODISAWESOME

Ivory Jennifer Ride

JazPotter07

.232

Malabsorbent

MidnightBlueSun

Midnightwings4159

Mor'ranrFricai

Mrs. Rhett Butler

My wings my music my life

Stop. But don't stare please

aclamon95

awesometastic9

blgx101

canadiangurl13

exlipsed heart

fangs and wings

happyasusual4

hxcb

iRAWR-Cat

kookiemunster07

maximumcullenxxx

ski-hi-flier

soul-deep-eyes

wierdpeopleruletheworld

xhatedvampirex

xxxVAMPIREKNIGHTxxx

Kitkino86

**And Thank you so much for ~Favorite Author~**

123-Cat-Cat-321

eclipsed heart

Midnight-Torture

Midnight Blue Sun

**And for ~Author Alerts~**

Malabsorbent

Midnight Blue Sun

.93

**And Here's Chapter 11!!**

**A/N: Hello again! Well, I don't think I'm going to get used to being blessed with so many amazing reviewers, fav.'s, alerts, and hits! I can't thank you enough! If you're looking for a laugh, picture me at my library, freaking out in the public computer lab with at least twenty other people. It was great and I was having a ball. I never expected this to be going so well! I thank you all!!! You rock!**

Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson, because I don't know the end of MR 5…

Chapter 11~Death-Date

Max POV

After the touching episode with my mom and I, I went out back to look around and just be alone for once. I think Fang was still up front with the flock and Ella, so I should have a few minutes to myself at least.

I unfurled my wings and stretched my arms up to the sky. I wonder how many people actually want to fly? And how many people wish that they were dead?

I am one of the few people (or recombinants, whichever you prefer) with that luxury.

But then I get to thinking about the date on my neck. My Death-Date. I'd lost count of how many times the flock and I have been, literally, in the face of death. But now, facing it actually clocking down on me… there is so much I still need to do. I don't need to save the world, but it seems to be pretty important to quite a few people, like Mom for example.

Now thinking like this by myself in this open, wood-rimmed backyard I feel really vulnerable. As if I could just drop dead right this moment. Flop. No more Maximum Ride.

My wing twitched and I reached up to straighten one of my feathers out. How many more times will I be able to do this? I know I said before that checking for our expiration dates on the backs of our necks was so routine that it tended to get old; but now that its here, right under my hairline, it doesn't seem so old. What's going to happen to the flock?

Nothing Max. Nothing is going to happen to the flock because nothing is going to happen to you. Even Fang said it; everything is going to be okay. We're going to get past this. We're going to be fine.

No, it's not that simple. Jeb didn't even save his own _son_. He would have no immediate requirement to save me and me alone. He still would have the other five. Heck, so many people want me dead anyways, maybe this would be a convenience?

Dumb tattoo.

Dr. Martinez POV

"Hello? Yes, this is Dr. Martinez; I need to speak with Jeb Batchelder. Immediately, this is very important. Hold? Yes, but no more than 3 minutes. Yes, thank you."

I waited for another couple seconds until Jeb picked up the other line.

"Jeb?"

"Dr. Martinez?"

"Yes, it's me. I need you to come back to my house. The flock just arrived and we need you here pronto."

"I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone and called the veterinary office to inform them I wouldn't be coming to work tomorrow, and probably the next few days.

The framed picture of the flock sat on the corner of my desk, preceded by Ella, and followed by the picture of Magnolia, our old dog had passed away a couple weeks ago, but I still kept her photo. I looked at them with tears in my eyes. My Max. What am I going to do? Is there even a cure for the expiration date? Jeb didn't try to save Ari… his own son. Did that mean there was no hope?

But then again, Max is also his daughter technically, and I am her mother. I have to find a way to save her. I just have to.

"Moooooommmm!" I heard Ella's voice in the halls.

"In my office dear!" I hollered back.

"Where are our sheers? Akila desperately needs a shaving. And Total is freaking out over it." She giggled.

"Oh, um, they should be in here dear, with all of my other office supplies."

Ella bounded into my office and gave me a hug, then ran over to the supply shelf, grabbed the sheers, and walked swiftly, but still not running, out the door.

"Collect all of her fur!" I reminded her.

Fang POV

It was getting dark, Max was alone somewhere, and the kids plus Iggy were all shaving poor Akila. I didn't want to be a part of this.

I walked into the house and to Dr. Martinez's office. It felt weird, standing in there by myself. She was feverishly searching through her computer. Hopefully for some cure I thought longingly.

"Dr. Martinez?"

She looked a little taken aback when she realized I was standing there, but she brushed her hair out of her eyes anyway and looked at me. "Yes, Fang?"

"Um, didn't you say that Jeb was on his way?"

"Oh, yes, he should be here soon."

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh, and Fang?"

I turned.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for taking care of Max. I'm doing all I can to find how to stop this."

I took a deep breath. "I'm going to stop it. I promised Max." I said stiffly. She nodded and wiped her eyes. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take her flying."

I never asked for permission, but given the circumstances, I did. And really I didn't need it either, Dr. Martinez just waved and shook her head yes.

And now I was going to find Max.

It didn't take much looking though. I was a little disappointed; I was expecting an all-out search.

She was lying, spread out among the patio, in the backyard, staring at the stars with longing.

"Want to take a fly?" I ask casually.

Her body jumped a little, so I knew I'd startled her. She propped herself up on an elbow and looked up at me. "Yeah."

I held my hand down, but she stubbornly got up on her own. It made me smile actually.

We each took running starts and jumped into the air. I had no idea where we were headed, and I don't think Max did either.

But for a while we circled some park until we decided it was a good idea to land. Somewhere in a field with tall, tall grass, we landed so the Park Rangers didn't see us. I didn't think we'd get in much trouble, but better safe than sorry.

Max stretched out next to me and sighed.

"I needed that." She said. "Just a relaxing flight, to somewhere with not another soul, and you don't count Fang, because I need you to be here."

I felt my heart flutter and I leaned on my elbow and started to move her hair out of her face. She kept her gaze pointed at the stars, as if she was willing them to give her a magical power to survive.

I crept closer to her so I could lay my head next to hers and whispered, "You know you're going to make it. You always do."

She looked at me with a fear I've never seen before.

"But Fang, I've been able to escape death all those other times, now it's printed on the back of my neck, like an annoying mosquito or something. It's eminent, inevitable, unavoidable. But Fang, the thing is, I have so much more to do still."

"Your Mom called Jeb, he's going to get us information if he doesn't want his guts all over the interstate. You're going to live, Max. You have to." Hopefully that didn't sound as awkward as I thought it would.

We lay in silence for some time longer. Suddenly, Max playfully kicked my ankle.

"Huh?" I asked.

When I looked back over she was sitting up smiling. She pulled her wings back and stretched. Standing up slowly, she stretched again.

"Hmm." She pondered out loud.

"What are you doing?" I asked, quite confused actually.

She did another 360 and looked back at me with a glint of energy in her eyes. The full moon shinning down on her like an angel.

"First one to the top of the lookout tower is the winner!" she declared out of nowhere, and sprang into the air, her wings at full stretch.

"Hey!" I called, following her lead.

Naturally she beat me to the roof of the lookout tower rather quickly. The staircase door was locked, but that didn't matter to us. Ha.

Yet again she sprawled out on the roof and kicked off her boots.

Lying on her back for several minutes, she looked as if she was about to fall asleep. I reached out and pulled her onto my chest. She took a breath, twitched as if she may move, but then relaxed. The cold Arizona-night wind blew over us and I pulled off my windbreaker to drape over the two of us.

Without any warning, Max crept up to my face until both of our noses were touching. Hovering so close to my lips I resisted the urge to kiss her right now.

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" I asked.

She got a sarcastic flash in her eyes and I knew I was about to get it.

"Well, what do you think I'm doing? If you thought I was going to go home and make a PB&J, then no, I'm not doing what you think I'm doing."

"Good, cause I don't like PB&J." I replied with a laugh.

Before I knew it, Max was kissing me. She ran her hands through my hair and I held onto her lower back, holding her as close to me as I could make of it. I breathed in her scent while at the same time I think reminding her to breath as well. Her kisses developed into slower, deeper ones that made my heart feel like it was about to bust out of my chest. She couldn't leave. She just couldn't. I need her. I need her now and forever. Period, no excuses.

She leaned down and kissed the underneath of my jaw line until she finally rested again on my chest. Her breathing had kicked up a notch and she felt like she was putting all of her weight into my chest.

"I love you Max." I whispered into her ear.

She froze. Crap.

"I love you too Fang." She almost whimpered in response. I hugged her tight and breathed in her scent yet again.

What seemed like hours later, which it probably was, we decided to head back home. After we stood, Max thrust her arms around me and hung on me for dear life as the wind like fingers, pulled at her hair, tangling it in mid-air.

We landed in the front lawn of Dr. Martinez's home to see a rental car in the driveway. Great, Jeb was here.

We walked into the house, me with my arm protectively around her waist, and into the living room where Jeb and Dr. M. were waiting for us. Each barely looked awake, and it made sense when we looked at the clock and it said 3:30 am. We must've fallen asleep or something up there…

"Jeb." I stated.

"Fang, Max." he replied. "Please, have a seat."

We sat.

Jeb offered us a coffee mug, but I just wanted to get this sorted out.

"Okay, Max. I heard from Valencia that you're expiration date has appeared."

No shit Sherlock.

Max POV

What the hell kind of discussion opener was that?

Another reason on the list of why I despise Jeb Batchelder list. I should write them all down…

"Yeah, I got my Death-Date it seems."

"How long ago?"

"I don't know, I think two days?"

"Okay, alright." He took some notes.

"What're you writing?" I loved asking questions.

"Doing a math problem, trying to calculate how much longer we have to work with this situation."

"Did you seriously just call this a 'situation?'? Yeah, this is the 'situation' of life and death for me!"

"I'm sorry Max."

I huffed and rolled my eyes.

Some scribbling time later and a couple laptop searches, Jeb looked up at us.

"What up doc?" I asked, trying to lighten the air.

Jeb looked slightly confused as he glanced up at us.

"I don't know. The file containing your information isn't on my laptop anymore."

Fang jumped up and I swear I thought he was about to leap across the coffee table.

"What the Hell do you mean it's not there!" he shouted.

"I mean it isn't on this laptop. Hold on, I brought the hard-copy files as well." He explained as he dug around in a hefty-looking briefcase.

"Here," he declared sometime later. "This is your file, Max. It won't have anything about reversing the date, but since it holds your genetic make-up, with some work I could maybe conjure up something."

If I didn't severely hate the guy, I may have hugged him just now. But I do, so I didn't.

"But we can't do it alone, or even simply in this house. Valencia, could we use the lab and a room at the veterinary office?"

Mom looked up and nodded, she was about to fall asleep.

"Good. We can go up there tomorrow and get blood samples, as well as using machines to analyze how far along and how fast the date is catching up to you."

"And what are we going to use to figure all that out. Cause I guarantee you Microsoft doesn't come with 'Evil-Scientist-Gear-Program.'"

Jeb waved a USB thumb drive in the air. "This." He answered.

Well, I'm in for an action-packed tomorrow. I wonder if the flock knows he is here…

I trudge up the stairs to one of the guest rooms Mom had had built for us. Fang followed me into my room until I got my clothes ready to change, and then left.

I pulled on a large shirt and a pair of really old and baggy gym shorts, and then crawled under the blankets.

I laid still for some time later until I heard my door creak open to reveal a small, tired-looking Angel.

"Max? Can I sleep with you?" she asked, walking toward me with Celeste in her little hand.

"Of course baby, c'mon."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Oh, I get newsletters from James Patterson, and if you want an extended preview for MR 5, go to his website (), click on Maximum Ride, and in a box in the upper right hand corner there is a list of the series. I'm pretty sure that's where the preview for MAX is. Enjoy! Take care~ Angela aka hawkstar2 **


	12. None of Them

**A/N: Oh, my GOSH!!! Over 100 reviews already!? You are the best!!! Thank you so much!!! Today was a good day! I got a new TRAPT CD! I love it and I've been looking for it for like, 5 or 6 months!!! Yay! And I got over 100 reviews!! Okay, time for Chapter 12.**

**Disclaimer, I'm not James Patterson, but I am counting down the days until March 16****th****!**

Chapter 12~None Of Them

Angel POV

I crawled in bed next to Max and formed myself into her arms. I wish I could stay right here, just like this, forever. I don't know what's going to happen to Max, but Jeb didn't sound too hopeful when he arrived, and he looked really tired.

We haven't told Ella yet, Max doesn't want us to. I don't see what harm it would do to have her know. I mean, the flock knows, her mom knows, Jeb knows, what would be the trauma with Ella knowing? Oh, well, if that's what she wants, I guess we'll just have to comply.

Within a few minutes, I fell asleep again in Max's arms.

Fang POV

Stirring, stirring, stirring in bed. I couldn't go to sleep. What the hell am I doing lying in here when Max is only so far away? I don't like this. I don't like not being able to hear her breathing.

We skipped the hand-stack tonight because Max and I were so late coming back home. Oh, well, at least it was a good time.

I flopped onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. The faint glow of my laptop charging was the only thing illuminating my bedroom. I wondered how long we'd stay here. How much more time does Max have left?

Then I mentally kicked myself.

Max has the rest of her life left you moron. Because you are _not_ going to let her die.

Way too much time has been wasted. What the hell have I been thinking? No wonder she hated my guts and assumed the worst. Brigid, Lissa, and all those times I walked out on her. The time with Ari was half her fault for bringing him with us. But maybe I should have listened to her. He did help us escape. But how was I supposed to forgive someone who's nearly killed all of us more times than I could count?

How did she do that?

How does she do even half of the things she does?

Jeez, I look pathetic next to her.

Not that I would ever admit this to anyone, but truthfully I do.

I rolled over in bed and looked out the window. The sky was still dark, but the moon was moving further and further away. It was about to be morning and I still haven't gotten a blink of sleep.

Rolling onto my other side, I slid out of bed, down the hall, and cracked open the door to her room.

Crap, there's another person in her bed. Blond hair, bear, oh, it's Angel.

Slightly panicking just standing there, I ran silently back to my room, got a blanket and pillow cause this house was freezing, and trotted back to Max's room and laid down a few feet away from her side of the bed. **(A/N: now tell me this isn't the funniest looking scene, Fang, all in black, running through Dr. Martinez's house in the dead of night, carrying a pillow and blanket back to Max's room. Lol. Then standing there, slightly confused, looking at Angel. Sorry, just something I laughed at while typing.)**

There, now at least I could hear her breathing. I drifted off a little easier now.

Max POV

I woke up about 5:15 am to my heart pounding so hard it nearly tore through my chest. I jerked up in bed and tried to catch my breath, unsuccessfully I may also add.

Jeez, I hated nightmares. In this particular one, I lay dying in Fang's arms, only to then proceed to a funeral scene, which then turned into a funeral for all of the flock because the School came and killed the flock after I was gone.

I buried my face in my hands and took deeper breaths. No way was I going back to sleep tonight. Not after that episode.

So what to do this early in the morning that no one else in the house is up? Stare at the ceiling, that's what.

Ha, not.

I turned and looked at Angel's tiny figure next to me. Lightly stroking her hair, I started to feel my heart squeeze. She was being so strong right now. Lord knows what thoughts she's caught going through my head. What, about me dying and what would happen to them if I did sort of scenarios…can't be good for a 7 year-old girl to be attempting to process.

I then flopped over to my back and then to my right.

Which is when I nearly screamed and peed my pants.

Fang was asleep on the floor right next to me. Casually blending in and out of the darkness. I saw a smile break across his face, then leave and return to just a peaceful state. I slid down off of the bed and laid my head on his torso. His breathing jumped twice and he looked down at me, and then smiled.

"Hey." He groaned, still halfway sleeping.

"Hey, come onto the bed with us."

"'S're room?" he asked groggily.

I giggled, almost. "Yeah, you'll be fine. We can share a pillow."

"Mm-hm."

I climbed back onto the bed with Fang behind me. This would be weird; I'd slept in the same cave or camp space as him before, but never the same actual _bed_.

Maybe I'd sleep sounder?

Fang draped his arm around my waist after he crawled next to me on the bed. I put my right hand over his and touched Angel's back with my left.

Fact of the matter was, I did sleep better.

)(-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-)(

I woke the next morning to no Angel, and no Fang.

Jerking up yet again, I looked feverishly around my room for any trace of them.

Then:

"Max! Breakfast!" I heard Angel's voice call from the kitchen, then near silent footsteps as Fang obviously was approaching.

I rolled out of bed, changed into blue jeans and barely had my shirt pulled on when Fang entered my room.

"Sheesh, knock much? Just kidding, good morning." I finished with a smile. He walked over and put his arm on my waist and kissed my cheek softly.

"Good morning to you too." He replied, and kissed me again.

After a grand breakfast, Ella wanted to take everyone shopping and out to eat, but Fang and I politely excused ourselves. We had business with the jerk…I mean, Jeb.

A few minutes after they all left, he got down to business.

"Now, Max, we can either draw blood here, where you're more comfortable, or at the veterinary office, where we can put the blood in the machines faster and more efficient. Which do you prefer?"

I hate him.

"Um, well, screw it, I'll go to the veterinary office." I looked over to Fang for support, who replied by taking my hand. Jeb looked a little confused, but his opinion was the least of my worries.

Jeb gathered all his records, his laptop, and two heavy-looking suitcases, and loaded them into the back of Mom's car. Within ten minutes, we were all in the car headed to the office.

Once in the lot, Mom slid an important looking card key through a slot that granted us access to a special garage. And I assumed a special elevator; which led to the basement of the veterinary office with an extra doctor's room and a couple closets and what appeared to be an office. What the heck was this place?

"Okay, back to this examination room sweetie." Mom instructed. I did as I was told, to shocked to do anything else. Fang walked fluidly next to me, hiding any and all traces of shock or confusion behind determined eyes.

"Mom, what is this single examining room used for?" I asked, a little afraid to know the answer.

"Mostly only if we have an animal with a severe illness that highly contagious, or something that we've never diagnosed before." I made a what-the-heck expression. "Oh, but don't worry dear, everything is sanitary, you'll be okay."

Note to self: take a bath in acid.

Jeb came back to the room with a complex looking machine and a rolling chair, for me hopefully, cause I was _not_ laying on the metal table.

He pulled his USB thumb-drive out of his briefcase and somehow connected it to the machine. It made a weird noise I've never heard come out of a machine, then the rumbling of program processing began.

It sounded like it wanted to blow-up.

I was slightly concerned.

Then Jeb produced one of the most frightening needles I've ever seen. And I've seen a lot of needles, people.

"Okay, Max, go ahead and take a seat in the chair. Fang you can stand next to her if you want." Jeb instructed, we did as we were told, or granted in Fang's case.

Jeb took my right arm and tied a rubber strip on the top to numb it. How kind. Then, after it looked like it was about to fall off, he stuck the needle directly into my elbow. I jumped a little, but just tried to relax as the pressure intensified.

"Help me Fang." I whimpered. I'm scared, I'm really scared. I don't want anyone else to see me like this. I hate it.

Fang reached up anyways and smoothed my hair out of my eyes.

"It's okay, Max. You're going to be okay. Jeb is just getting some blood tubes. Don't even think about it, okay? Think about, um, Angel or something."

"You."

"Um. Yeah, sure."

After what seemed like hours, Jeb withdrew the needle and replaced it with an IV. I hated IV's almost as much as needles. But IV's stayed in you and hurt when you bent your elbow. Ouch.

Jeb turned and put one of the five tubes into a circular part of the machine, another in a box-like area, put some by a microscope, put a top on one of the tubes, and set the last one on a little rack made just for the tubes.

He pushed the green button on the circular and boxed things, which in turn began vibrating, and I realized his laptop screen lit-up and graphs began popping up.

"What's going on, Jeb?" I asked.

"It's running the tests to see how far along the expiration date has progressed."

"How does it know that?"

"By how many of you blood cells have killed each other already."

"What the heck?!"

"That's the way you were all programmed, a certain expiration date. And the way the expiration would be carried out would be eventually the blood cells would kill each other until your brain didn't receive enough pure blood. A virtuously painless death."

"You guys are freaking sick."

"It's just the way it goes, Max."

"But how is Max doing?" Fang asked.

Jeb studied the charts a little longer, then squinted his eyes.

"Looks like about halfway through. We'll have to work fast."

"WHAT THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO DO!?" Fang suddenly exploded.

"It's complicated, sit-down Fang."

Fang plopped down next to me and glared at Jeb.

"Complicated how, Jeb?" Mom asked.

Jeb took a deep breath.

"This is a little complex, so pay attention. Expiration dates programmed into the experiment upon creation are set to their specific blood type, and their specific experiment's bloodline type. Once an expiration date appears, the death is usually less than three weeks away. Upon the death, the experiment would simply collapse, begin to lose consciousness, then die.

"A couple of the scientists', including myself, wanted to see what could happen if we gave certain experiments an expiration date, but not others of the same 'species' and if the others would be affected. The only way they were even barely affected was if the expiration dated experiment gave the healthy experiment a hefty dose of blood."

Fang and I exchanged alarmed expressions.

"Jeb, I had to give Fang blood before…he's not going to receive a date anytime soon, is he?"

"What makes you think you're the only one with an expiration date, Max?"

I cocked my eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, of course you are out of the avian experiment. You were designed to be the strongest, Max. We were planning on seeing how you took to the expiration date, and how, if, you survived."

"Well, I kinda blew that idea for your little friends, huh?"

"Obviously, yes. But now that I'm watching you, your body isn't rejecting the expiration like we all had expected it to. How much blood did you give to Fang? Was it any more than 2 pints?"

"Um, no, I don't think so."

"No, it wasn't." Fang answered stiffly, still glaring at Jeb out of the corner of his eye.

"Okay, okay, now how do we fix this?" Mom asked, growing impatient.

Jeb looked at her, then back to Fang and I.

"You need new blood, Max."

"What the freak!? What do you mean 'new blood'?"

"What's it sound like?"

"Sounds like you want to drain me like a bathtub and then put someone else's blood in my veins!"

"Almost precisely."

"You're way beyond sick. And so are the rest of the white coats."

"But the blood has to be your type, and from another avian-hybrid."

"What type of blood do I have, Pop?" I asked sarcastically.

"O. And no, Fang's won't work because evidently it already has some of your blood in it."

"Well, who has my blood type in the flock?"

"None of them, Max."


	13. Resources

Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson.

Chapter 13: Resources

Fang POV

"_Well, who has my blood type in the flock?"_

"_None of them, Max."_

I froze in my squatted position. What does he mean none of us have Max's blood type? What the hell kind of sick scheme was this? Toying with our lives and making virtually a 'no-way-out' scenario.

Well, I guess that's just what you'd expect from those…they don't even have the right to be called people.

"What the heck do you mean that no one in the flock has my blood-type?!" Max exploded after a few seconds.

"Meaning, we expected your layout to fight the expiration consequences a lot better than what they are currently."

"Well, let's see, we hardly ever get sick, but we never get the right amount of nutrients because we have been on the run from you and your crooked cronies for so long. So yeah, I see where this complication comes into play. Bottom line, what is going to happen to me?" Max concluded

Jeb looked up at us solemnly.

"I don't know, Max."

I think I may kill this guy.

Max POV

Tears began to fill my eyes. I've been told, or threatened at least, that I was "going to die today." More times than I could count.

But those were all threats.

This was a promise.

My body wasn't fighting the expiration as well as it should.

I was going to die.

Just like that.

I'm not dying in vain.

I'm not dying at the hands of an Eraser, like I always pictured my death to be.

No, I'm dying slowly, but painfully.

And I'm dying at the hands of my own _father_.

Jeez, talk about parenting.

Fang POV

"Excuse me." I declared as I stood and walked out of the room, down the hall, up the elevator, out the side doors, and into the outdoors.

Where I then walked over to the nearest tree.

Balling my hands into fists, I began jabbing at the tree with all of my might. I couldn't stop. I won't stop. Why? Why is all of this happening? Everything was going so well. Everything was near perfect.

Now it's all gone.

It's falling apart at the seams.

I drew back my arm to its full extent and slammed my fist, full power, into the bark.

Bad, bad idea.

"SSSSSHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!!!!" I bellowed.

"Fang?"

I spun around to see Max standing in the doorway. IV still in her elbow, looking genuinely scared.

She ran toward me and threw her arms around me, gasping at the sudden pain from her IV being jabbed into her elbow.

"Oh, Fang. What are we going to do?" she sobbed into my chest as her knees began to slide down to the ground, her face pressed into my abs.

I looked down at my hands, bloodied worse than I'd ever seen them before. Bark and various splinters protruded out of the knuckles. The skin was peeled back from the continuous jabs and full-fledged attacks on the elm. Glancing over to the tree, I noticed a distinct area of the tree was stripped of it's bark and looking quite bare.

Then, I registered the heaving, near lifeless form of Max, lying at my feet, sobbing her eyes out.

I lowered myself down to her level and pulled her into me. I could start crying myself right here, right now, but I have to save some stability for her.

Okay, scratch that.

Burying my face into her hair I pulled her as close to me as I could possibly manage and shushed her, but soon gave up that theory.

"Shh, Baby, it's okay, I'm right here, you're okay. I love you, Max. I always have, don't forget that okay. I love you Baby. You're okay, I'm right here." I cooed her softly, trying to assure her, as well as me.

"I-I-I love you too, Fang. I always will, I'm so sorry. I'm not going to be here forever, but I'll always love you, Fang. I always have." She chanted into my chest. Her frail arms began shaking and her breaths came in quick gasps.

Without realizing what was happening, I began shaking too.

After about twenty minutes, Max's sobs were decreased to a maximum of tiny gasps every once in a while. We'd lowered down against the mutilated tree and I rested my head against it. Jeb and Dr. Martinez still hadn't come out; I assumed they were running more tests, and hopefully Jeb knew that next time I saw him when I was in this sort of fit of anger, his life would be endangered.

Yes, we were in the wooded back lot of a huge veterinary office. Yes I just mutilated their giant elm tree. And yes, there has to be a way out of this.

Which was when I noticed the scar on her arm.

That scar had caused us so much turmoil. So many sleepless nights.

So much confusion.

So much pain.

My heart stopped. I looked up at her neck and saw the expiration date.

It had caused us so much pain in just a few days.

Date, scar, date, scar, date, scar…

Bingo.

"Max, we have to go back inside."

"I don't want to."

"Well, come on. I have an idea. I think I know how to cure you. It's a long shot, but it might work. Come on." I added encouragingly.

Numbly, she pulled herself up and held onto me as I did her, and we basically hobbled back into the entryway of the back-office and buzzed the alarm. We were soon let back into the office where we went down the elevator, down the hall, and into the examination room where Jeb and Dr. Martinez were each hovering over a computer screen, studying graphs and complex documents.

"Jeb!" I exclaimed, he flinched.

"Yes, Fang?"

"We aren't the only avian-hybrids. We saw some others in New York, and you and I both know there's bound to be some in ITEX, although we blew up their main corp., there has to be another flock!"

Jeb looked dumbfounded. Of course there's another flock.

But is there another type-O?

"Let me check-up on this…"

A/N: Okay, I don't know how much I can update in the next few days with different school exams and assignments, but I'll make sure to update as soon as I can! Thank you! Take care~ Angela aka hawkstar2


	14. A Long Shot

**A/N: Oh, holy, frickin cow!!! Oh, my GOSH!!! I swear I nearly peed myself when I saw so many messages in my inbox from fanfiction alone!!! Thank you all so, so much for all the support and reviews for my story! I can't say thanks enough!**

**Well, I still have a Bio research paper, but I am almost positive I failed my Spanish test. Oh well, I'm taking Japanese next year anyways! Woo-hoo!! Jeez, I hate Spanish class. With nearly four years of it under my belt, I'm allowed to say that! Lol. Okay, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.P.**

Chapter 14~ A Long Shot

Max POV

"Let me check-up on this…" Jeb said as we sat down in the dingy exam room. I was about to climb the walls in here I swear.

Jeb POV

I hope Fang is right about these other flocks. Why didn't I think of that earlier? Oh, well. Now it's time to send out a national e-mail…

_TO: ITEX Corp., School, Institute for Higher Living…_

_FROM: JEB BATCHELDER, R&D, School, U.S. Branch_

_SUBJECT: HELP NEEDED!!! URGENT!!!_

_BODY:_

_If anyone that receives this e-mail has possession of an avian-human hybrid, 2% being avian, with clean, virus-free, non-expirational, type-O blood, at least 2.5 pints of blood are needed for a very important and VERY URGENT transfusion with another experiment. I realize it's very specific, but this experiment is very important to Research and Development. Response and information is CRITICAL. I MUST RECEIVE THE BLOOD WITHIN 10 (TEN) DAYS OF THIS E-MAIL. Your cooperation and information are GREATLY APPRECIATED. Please respond ASAP._

_Thank You,_

_Jeb Batchelder  
__R&D,  
__School  
__United States of America_

I hit the Send button and watched as the icon of the envelope flew back and forth between the mailbox and wind. Finally, the envelope went into the box and Message Sent flashed across my screen.

"It's all set-up, Max. All we can do now is wait." I informed Max of the current situation.

"Thanks." She replied, quickly, but with some sincerity behind it.

Max POV

Jeb sent out the e-mail for the needed blood transfusion two days ago and only got a few responses. All of which declined having any known blood of my type in "store". Ewe.

Suddenly, while we were sitting around the house late one night, Jeb's e-mail informed him he had a new message. It was from another branch of ITEX.

From what he read out loud to Fang, Mom, and I, it seemed that ITEX actually had enough blood for my transfusion. It was the right type and everything.

The only problem was getting it here.

Jeb e-mailed the man back saying that he could fly to Maine, on the Canadian border where this certain branch was located, and retrieve the blood.

Within thirty minutes of sending the e-mail, Jeb was on his way to take a plane to the other side of the country. My expiration date was in 12 days, roughly, give or take, depends on if I get hit by a freaking bus next time I walk out of the building. Jeb said he needed the blood sooner so we weren't cutting the date too close. Which made a lot of sense actually…

Fang and I were sitting on the sofa in the living room when Mom came bounding through the door in a frenzy.

"Mom! What the heck is the matter?!" I jumped up and ran over to her.

"Some-someone intercepted the e-mail and somehow the experiment got out. They don't have the blood. Jeb's furious and he's on his way back to the School to see if he can do anything from there."

"WHAT!?!" I bellowed.

"Where's the experiment now?!" Fang then shouted.

Mom finally had caught her breath and shook her head. "No one knows."

Fang stood so suddenly that I barely registered he'd moved away from me. He marched over to the phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling, Fang?" Mom asked.

"Jeb. I'm finding that experiment."

Fang POV

The phone rang only once before Jeb answered.

"Jeb, it's Fang. Where's the subject experiment?"

"It escaped, Fang, no one knows where it went. It had a tracker imbedded into it, which is the satellite I'm trying to find as we speak."

"Find it fast. Then tell me."

"You're not seriously going out and bringing this thing in by force are you?"

"What the heck do you think I was going to do? Sit here and watch Max die?"

Silence.

A couple minutes later Jeb cleared his throat in a gasp.

"I've found it! I've found the tracking device! It's going really fast actually, its headed West, South-West, towards West Virginia as we speak."

"Damn. That's still too far of a flight to make with enough time to spare. Isn't there any other ITEX or something that can help us catch it?"

"Fang, if another R&D plant caught such a rare hybrid, I doubt they'd give it up willingly."

"How far is it now? Does it have super speed like Max?"

"Whoa, it's already across Indiana, nope, now it's into Illinois. Wait until it gets to Colorado and then go after it on its same course. Get in my bag now and get the ear-bug that's in the top pocket, it's connected directly to my cell phone and only I can listen to it's conversation. Keep a hold of that and when we hang up put it in your ear. I'll keep an eye on this experiment and tell you when you need to take off."

"Alright."

"Take care, Fang."

Click. I felt my arms twitch with nervousness and anger. I hope I don't kill the thing by the time I catch it.

Going back over to the couch, I sat down and pulled Max next to me. Dr. Martinez brought over lemonade and kissed Max's forehead.

And now we wait.

**A/N: There you have it. Chapter 15 will be up later this week. I have a really really busy week next week with Choir performances, Japanese Club outings, Partys, and I'm tutoring, so I don't know how much I can update. Just to give everyone a heads-up. Thank you so much for reading! Take care~ Angela aka hawkstar2**


	15. Aura and Onyx

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the time lapse, but seriously: not my fault. For the second time in my life I won't be on A-B Honor Roll…because of Spanish. I don't care if it sounds like I'm nagging, but its just how it is. My biology paper is due 3 days **_**before**_** what I thought. So, I'm sorry ahead of time if there's not as many updates. Sorry.**

Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson. I wouldn't be writing this if I was, now would I?

Chapter 15~ Aura and Onyx

Aura POV

My silver-blue hair was chopped up to my earlobes. My equally colored wings beat evenly behind me. Pushing myself forward, the wind helped by throwing the gusts stronger.

I glanced down to the earth, only a couple yards below me, to make sure Onyx was keeping up fine. Her powerfully enhanced legs pushed off the ground and the extra wind helped.

It'd been about two hours since we'd fled ITEX. We were already in the top of Texas, where we ultimately decided to stop and eat.

I pulled my wings into my back and fixed my wind-blown hair. Onyx skidded up next to me, not even near panting. Her amber and bronze colored eyes blinked in confusion, and short, spiky, golden hair tousled every which way possible.

"We're going to stop and eat here and rest up for a little bit. Sound good?"

She nods.

We're both about 12 or 13, give or take a few months.

We entered the McDonald's and several stares were shot our way. I didn't blame them; my own skin was nearly as white as snow, my eyes were a pale gray like storm clouds.

Onyx on the other hand had her own brown to gold color scheme. Her skin though was a simple tan, nothing extravagant, but you could tell that she was a runner. She had leg muscles that grown men would whimper over. She herself could make top speeds of over 90 mph.

We escaped the day they told me the news. Today, I was informed I was basically giving up my life for another, more significant experiment. No. I do not bow down to anyone, and I don't accept it when someone tells me in so many words that I am useless.

Not this girl.

Onyx POV

My sister Aura looked around nervously. I could tell that she was afraid and didn't know how to take this foreign place. Heck, I'm the one who just ran here, her lazy butt flew.

I looked down at my sneakers and frowned, another pair gone. I just got them yesterday because ITEX wanted more race tests on me. I hadn't run in them yet, and I don't think they were meant to be, literally, cross-country.

I licked the tips of my feline-like incisors and suppressed a purr of joy as the deluxe jumbo cheeseburgers came out and onto a tray. Aura handed me a cup and showed me how to use the coke machine. Then we sat down in a corner booth to eat. She continued to look everywhere.

"Aura, calm down. We're in the middle of a town with about the population of our unit. Maybe at most 1,000. It's not that bad. Just eat.

She glared at me and the sky clouded up in her favor. Her eyes narrowed and she took another ravenous bite. I've never had fries before. I like the way they feel after I eat them. But the meat's still the best.

"So what's the plan after this?"

Aura shrugs and takes a sip of coke.

"Mexico?"

Another shrug.

"I guess that's a yes. That'll be nice. We can see the beaches."

She gave me a cold stare. Jeez, what's her problem?

I went to refill my cup of cola when I swear I saw a person fall out of the sky. No, that can't be.

I brushed off the possibility and went to sit back down, back to the door.

Aura got done and threw her trash away, then began doodling on a piece of napkin.

"What do you say to taking a nap in the playground?"

"What?"

Aura huffed, "Nap. Playground. Warm."

"I'm not getting anywhere near those tightly packed tubes. They remind me of the thing they put me in all those times. Nuh-huh. No way in hell."

"Okay, then we'll find an open field or something, I dunno." Her gaze floated to the front of the store to the dark figure at the register. He was definitely more than 6 foot, had dark black hair and clothes, and olive-colored skin.

Who was that?

He must have felt both of our gazes on him because, ever so slightly, he turned enough for us to see a dark eye starring straight into us.

He picked up his tray, walked in a beeline for our table, pulled over a chair, and took his seat.

"Fang." He simply said.

I raised my hand to my mouth, was my jaw open from chewing or something?

He looked at Aura and I expectantly…OH! His _name_ was Fang. That's awesome.

"I'm Onyx, and this is Aura…Ouch! Hey!" Aura slammed her foot into my shin sharply, trying to shut me up.

"Which one of you is the type-O?"

Aura looked up threateningly. "Both of us."

The guy ate a couple fries and leaned forward.

"Okay, who doesn't have an expiration set?"

"Both." Aura answered again.

"Fine. I'll cut to the chase, which of you is the avian-hybrid?"

Aura showed no weakness, but held her head up high.

"I am."

"Come with me." He said darkly, swallowing the last of his chicken…isn't that cannibalism?

Aura motioned for me to follow, a thick layer of clouds suddenly filling the sky. Protection. I grasped her hand as we followed the guy behind the McDonald's, down the road to a secluded alley, and stopped.

Fang removed his windbreaker and out from behind his shoulders came the largest wingspan I've ever seen in my life.

"Now I've proven it to you that I'm not a captor, why are you running?"

"Because I'm not giving my life for someone who I was told was more important than me." Aura said boldly.

Fang looked confused. "What? 'Give your life?' What is all that about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm not dying for someone I have never met, and I am told flat-out that it is a more important experiment than me."

Fang's jaw tightened. "Quit. Talking. About. Her. Like. That." He growled through gritted teeth."

"Why do you care? Why should I care?"

Uh-oh.

Fang balled his hands into fists and slammed them both into the brick wall behind him.

"Why? Because she is a good person. Because she cares more for her flock than she does for herself half the time. Because she is my life and I love her and I'll be damned if I'm going to sit here and watch her _die_!" he bellowed. Aura flinched. Heck, I did too.

"And! You don't have to give your whole life up! She needs 2 ½ pints of blood, and she'll be saved! Are you that selfish that you won't do even _that_!"

Aura's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"You're not gonna die!"

The clouds cleared and a calm breeze blew past us.

"What's her name?" Aura asked quietly, trying to calm Fang down I guess.

"Max. Her name is Maximum Ride."

"Maximum Ride!"

Maximum Ride?

"Yes, she is the Maximum Ride."

Both our jaws dropped. Like, drop, dropped. Forget catching flies, I could've caught a bison.

Aura flexed out her silvery wings, a couple feet less than Fang's.

"Where is she at?"

A/N: Yay! Chapter 15! Yaaaaay. Lol. I'm like, so tired right now. Lol. Thank you for reading! Take care~ Angela aka hawkstar2


	16. It Begins

**A/N: Yay! I almost have my biology report finished! Chapter 16 already?! Sheesh!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson, but I do own Aura and Onyx (and I love 'em!).**

Chapter 16: It Begins

Fang POV

I don't care who they are, as long as this Aura girl gives Max the blood she needs, that's all I care about.

Although I am somewhat confused. Since I've been flying with Aura, the clouds and weather has been really weird, and that Onyx girl is running, like freaking _super speed_ running. She looks like she was shot out of a cannon, and doesn't seem to be tiring at all. Wow.

I signaled that we were at our destination and brought Aura in for a landing and Onyx skidded to a stop about three blocks up, but was quickly reunited with us effortlessly. Just now I realized that her eyes had human shape, but her pupils and irises were cat-like. And she had somewhat pointed ears. What next? A tail?

Aura folded her arms across her chest and walked over to stand next to Onyx.

"So, how many of you guys are in there? Do you have the whole flock? We saw you guys on the news a few times, and I heard Max's congress address. That's how Aura and I knew her especially."

Dear God, it's like Nudge 2.

"Six."

"Wow, six experiments on the run together?! You guys are amazing! Are all of you avian?"

"Yeah. What are you?"

"I'm part cheetah, but I can run faster because somehow they added human speed plus cheetah speed, so I can get up somewhere around 90-95 mph. Pretty sweet huh?"

"Mm-hm."

"And of course Aura is avian. Duh."

"Yep."

I opened the door and Max ran over to me. Dr. Martinez came over and hugged me as well, then Jeb and the rest of the flock came around the corner. Oh yeah, plus Ella.

"Fang! You're home! Oh wow! You found the experiments! I thought there was only one though? That's all that Jeb said he could track with the satellite though. But wow! I can't believe you got them and came back this fast! So which is the avian?"

"Nudge, shut up!" Iggy groaned.

"Alright, we need to do the blood transfusion today. As soon as possible please. Max is only getting closer to the estimated date, and the more time we waste, the closer she gets." Jeb declared.

Yeah, let's get to it.

"How are we going to go about doing this whole transfusion thing?" Max asked warily. Aura looked over and shook her head.

"Well, Experiment 46329 here will simply donate 2.5 pints of blood to give to you. Now, we can't just pump 2.5 random pints of blood into you all at once, so we'll have to draw 3 pints from you…"

"But wait, you're taking more out than putting in Jeb!"

"Well, yes, but it's just the way the cure is supposed to work…"

"Supposed to?"

"It will, Max, hopefully, this is the first real-life scenario that it has been tested into."

"What!?"

"Don't worry, the plans have been done over and over with the same results from each scientist."

"Oh for the love of…"

"My name is not "Experiment 46239", it's Aura."

"Oh, my apologies, Aura, and what's your partner's name here?"

"Her name is Onyx."

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, and I'm sorry to be meeting on such quick terms, but we really need to get a move on."

Before anyone realized what was happening, Akila ran into the room, followed quickly by Total, who was…um…barking commands at her.

"Akila! No! It's another experiment!!!"

Onyx arched her back and bent her knees, then let out a ferocious-sounding hiss.

"What the heck!?" Gazzy shouted.

"Cat plus dog can't equal peace, Gaz." Iggy explained.

Dr. Martinez grabbed Akila's collar before she got any closer to Onyx, who was still in defense mode.

Suddenly, Akila cocked her head and stopped fussing.

"I told her to calm down." Angel murmured.

Onyx immediately looked up in astonishment.

"What do you mean you 'told her'?"

"Well, with my mind of course."

"Huh?"

"Alright, we'll have plenty of time to chit-chat later, let's go. _Now_." Jeb concluded.

Max hugged everyone and came to the front door and stood next to me. I put my arm around her waist and held her close to me. We're going to fix this, and someday we'll be able to look back and…well, definitely not laugh, but something along the lines of reminiscing and gratefulness.

"Are you coming as well, Onyx?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"We're going to be here a while, or at least Max, Fang, Dr. Martinez and I will. You and Aura may leave when Aura has made her contribution."

"Oh, alright, thank you."

Piling into the minivan, Aura sat next to us on the bench seat while Onyx decided to lay in the trunk. We were backing out of the driveway when the rest of the flock came bounding out the doors.

"WAIT!!!" Nudge screamed.

Jeb sighed and stopped the car.

"What Nudge, we have to go!"

"We want to come with you!"  
"There isn't enough room!!"

"We'll fly!"

"Even in the examination room there still isn't enough for all of you!"

"PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSSEEE!!!!????"

"No."

"We'll come later then. We love you Max! Thank you Aura!"

"Goodbye Nudge." Jeb grumbled, then rolled up the window and reversed the car before she could say another word, which you have to admit is pretty impressive.

And now we were off to the vet. Wait, what?!

Max POV

My heart was pounding as I sat in the middle seat next to Fang and Aura. Onyx was leaning over the edge of the seat. Her spiky hair with barely visible dark patches (spots I assume) was bobbing back and forth to a beat known only to her.

"Onyx, quit." Aura said sharply.

"So, which of you is the oldest?" I ask politely.

"We're twins." Aura says.

"What? How?"

Apparently they were somehow able to genetically alter us before we were even born. Onyx jokes about being tougher because she's a cat and I'm a bird."

"Wow. So, do you have any advancements? Like, anything that is, different?"

"Besides being genetically screwed up?"

"Duh."

"Well, Onyx is a supersonic runner, and can leap like crazy."

"What about you?"

"Well, you know how some people say the weather affects their mood?"

"Yeah."

"Well, my _mood_ affects the weather."

"Wait, what?"

"I can determine how the clouds move, the wind, rain, and although I haven't tried it full scale, I can create small hurricanes, earthquakes, volcanoes, and tornadoes. Those have only been artificially induced though, so I'd probably have to be seriously ticked in order to really make it happen."

"That's amazing."

Aura shrugged. I wonder if that will happen to me now that I'm getting her blood…probably not.

I reached up and ran my fingers over the date on my neck. A chill ran down my spine and my head started spinning. I was scared, way beyond it actually.

"Max?"

I turned to Fang, who was staring at me with concern.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"Okay," he bent forward, my heart started racing, "I love you." He whispered.

I laid my head down on his shoulder, "I love you too, Fang." So, so much; but I didn't say that part. Maybe I should, I mean, what if I don't come out of this thing alive?

Jeb pulled into the back of the office and Mom swiped her entrance card. As if my heart didn't beat face enough already…

We walked quickly into the exam room that we were in yesterday, which now had a sort of hospital bed set-up in it. Where the heck did that come from?

"Okay, Max, if you would lay on the bed and Aura come over here to the chair." Jeb began instructing.

I did as I was told and crawled up onto the bed. Fang came and stood next to me, stroking my hair.

This was going to be a long few days.

Aura POV

I sat down on the doctor-like chair and pulled up my sleeves. My stomach began flipping as I saw all the scars up and down my arms from ITEX.

Oh, well, as long as I don't die.

"Okay, Aura, this is just going to take a few minutes and you can be on your way." Jeb said as he prepped the needle.

I was going to faint.

I wonder what the sky looked like outside? I can't be affecting it in a very positive way right now…

I felt the sharp pinch as the long needle found my delicate vein. I took in a deep breath as Jeb turned on the machine that was to extract my blood. I felt someone hold my other hand and looked over to see Onyx standing there smiling.

"I'm getting woozy…" I mumble.

"It's okay, that's normal." I heard Jeb's voice respond. "You may even faint, but you'll come to fairly quickly."

"Oh, okay."

A couple minutes later that seemed like hours, the world went black.

Onyx POV

Well, there she goes. Aura fainted. More like blacked-out actually, but same difference.

I looked behind me to see Max being ushered calm by Fang. He had his forehead resting on top of hers and was gently stroking her hair.

I wish we could stay here with Max's flock. They're practically just like us. Not only would we fit in, we'd be able to call someone our _family_.

I rolled my thumb in circles on the back of Aura's hand. The machine had already taken five of the six needed tubes of blood. Oh, now it was on the sixth. Dr. Martinez was in the corner, readying a gas mask for Max.

Outsider's POV

Jeb extracted the needle from Aura's arm and placed a cool cloth on her forehead. Her job here was done. She'd made her contribution to save Max, and now the real task was at hand: actually saving her.

"I'm going to put you under, Max, this could be traumatizing for your body to accept the sudden change of blood withdraw and then intake." Jeb told Max.

She nodded stiffly and held out her arm. Dr. Martinez came over with an oxygen mask that was attached to a tank of sleeping gas for surgeries. Fang's eyes darted between the mask and needles, then rested on Max. He knelt forward and kissed her, their last kiss before she went under.

A single tear began to roll down Max's face.

"Shh, it's okay, after this, you're going to be alright Max. I love you." Fang murmured to her.

Max nodded and Dr. Martinez attached the mask to her face. After her eyes shut completely, Jeb inserted the needle. Fang stood next to Max, and Onyx was still with the unconscious Aura.

The treatment had begun.

**A/N: Sorry it took a few days to get up, but I'll type as much as possible this week. I'm looking at my calendar right now and I'm pouting. Haha. Thank you for reading! Take care~ Angela aka hawkstar2**


	17. Transfusion

**A/N: I'm actually getting excited about how this story is coming along…and I'm the author!!! Haha, okay, moving on.**

**A/N 2: Sorry, I was going to upload this last night, but I passed-out at my choir performance last night, EMT's, heat, paramedics, blah. I didn't get home until like, 45 mins. After the performance. But, here it comes!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson, but I do own Aura and Onyx.**

Chapter 17~ Transfusion

Jeb POV

I inserted the needle into Max's elbow and turned on the generator for the drawing.

Fang flinched as the generator started and the blood ran thru the pipes. The EKG that Max was hooked to was beating at a regular pace, for her anyways.

It's generally not healthy to draw more than 1 pint of blood at a time, but given the situation and the conditions of the donor and receiver (genetically enhanced), it shouldn't make that much of a difference.

The machine made a beeping noise to inform me it had taken 1 pint. Another 2 to go.

"Her charts are getting along just fine, Jeb." Dr. Martinez said.

"Alright, make sure to keep an eye on her heart and brain waves."

"I'm on it."

A few minutes later, Max was out of 3 pints of her blood. Her heart had started to beat slower, and brain waves the same, but that was to be expected.

"Okay, take these tubes and put them in the silver briefcase please, and I'll attach the new blood transfusion tubes."

Dr. Martinez took Max's contaminated blood and placed each tube carefully into the silver case. I continued over to where Aura was still unconscious and retrieved the other six tubes from her.

Carefully attaching the transfusion generator to the new tubes, I replaced the drawing IV with an intake IV.

Fang still stood next to Max and didn't take his eyes off of her. Onyx was peeking over with anxiety and curiosity in her cat-like eyes.

This was going precisely as planned…so far.

I flipped the switch and the generator kicked on yet again, but this time refilling Max's veins. Slowly, to reduce the shock intake, the blood flowed through the tubes and into Max's IV.

"Jeb?"

"Yes, Fang?"  
"Will her date disappear now as well?"

"I'm not sure, but the way it's embedded into her skin, most likely not."

"So it'll just be a scar then?"

"If all comes out well, then yes."

"If?"  
"I already told you guys, this is the first time this procedure has been preformed on a living experiment. So, yes, there is an If."

"There won't be an If. It's going to work."

"If you say so."

"Enough with the Ifs already!"

"Sorry."

"Hm."

"Well."

"Uh."

"Yeah. This is going right on schedule."

"Good."

"Jeb?" Onyx finally said something.

"Yes, Onyx?"

"Aura isn't awake yet."

"She'll be fine. She didn't get much rest before hand, so she's bound to be exhausted. Don't worry; she'll wake up sooner or later. In fact, she's probably just sleeping right now. Her heart rate, brain waves, and breathing are all normal enough to be that."

"Huh?"

"She's fine."

"If you say so…"

Why does everyone doubt me all of a sudden? I mean, it's not like I'm not used to it or anything, but sheesh.

Fang POV

Max's heart rate was dropping, then picking up and dropping. It didn't make sense. It was also way slower than normal, but I guess that's the anesthesia kicking in full force.

"Fang?"  
I looked over to see Onyx standing next to me. I must have spaced out because Jeb was over by Aura and Dr. Martinez had left the room. How long have we been in here?

"Hmm."

"How long have you known her?"

"Max?"  
"Well, duh, silly."

"My whole life."

"Wow. So you like, have seen her in really bad times before though?"

"No, never like this."

"Oh, wow. I can tell it's taking a toll on you."

"Mm-hm."

"I'm really sorry, Fang. I really hope that she comes out of this better than ever."

"I'm not hoping… I know she will." She has to.

Onyx smiled and patted my hand, then reached up and set her hand on Max's arm, turned, and left the room.

"Oh, Fang! Do you want anything to eat?"

Ha, sweet kid.

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

"You know it's not good to go too long without eating, Fang." Jeb scolded.

I glared at him and he turned his attention back to Aura.

Iggy POV

"Alrighty, everyone ready?"

"Yep!"

"You betcha!"

"No, Total you have to stay, oh, yeah! I'm ready!"

"Okay, let's go."

It'd been four hours since they left for the vet. To save Max.

And we haven't gotten a single call.

This ultimately pissed everyone here off.

So we of course plan an escape route out of the house to the office to bust in.

Ha-ha, not really. Well, we are going to break in if we have to. But, no, it's not an escape plan. That just sounds cooler.

Anyways. Now we're off. Flying above Arizona, trying not to attract too many stares. Oh well, who really cares? Honestly, we're on a mission now.

"Hey! It's those bird kids!"

You've got to be kidding me.

A media center started filming us. Crap, what to do, what to do?

What would Max do?

Wait, that's probably not a good idea right now.

Do we stop and chat?

No, it could be a trap.

"Keep flying, get more air guys!" I holler.

Oh, fabulous. A helicopter.

Onyx POV

It's been four and a half hours since we arrived at the clinic. I haven't run in four and a half hours! My leg muscles were literally twitching.

Aura stirred, which was a leap better than what Max was doing: nothing. Fang hasn't left her side since before the mask was put on, heck before she was _put on the bed_.

I wonder where the others are.

"Onyx?" it was the Doctor.

"Hmm?"

"Could you do me a favor and run down to the McDonald's and get everyone a few Big Macs?"

"Do what?"

"The yellow M restaurant, go there and get eight Big Macs. It's a cheeseburger."

"Oh! That place! Okay, yeah."

"Here's enough money. Thank you so much. Oh, and don't worry about drinks."

"Okay…" I think I can do this.

"Thank you, Onyx."

I nod and turn out the door. Dr. Martinez escorted me to the exit and opened the card key door for me.

Okay, big yellow M place, eight burgers, and no drinks. Got it.

Where was that again?

Fang POV

This was all wrong. Completely all wrong.

The monitors weren't beep, beep, beeping like they should be. This wasn't right at all.

"Fang?" Jeb called my name.

I didn't take my eyes off of Max, "Hmm?"

"You need to go and at least get a drink. When Max wakes up, if you're not in top shape, what do you think she'll think of that?"

What kind of trick was this? I'm not leaving Max.

"Fang, please, just take a step out of the room, get some water from the water dispenser, and you can come back in." Dr. Martinez said.

"Why can't you bring it in here?"

"Fang, just go, you need to stretch anyways."

I stretched my arms forward and drew them back in, stroking Max's hair in the process.

"Fine, if you aren't going to leave, you can just observe what's about to happen. Back up now."

Looking up fast enough to give Jeb a paralyzing glare, I scooted my chair back giving him just enough space to fit his chair in.

Before I could figure out what was happening, Jeb disconnected the IV needle and started fumbling around with some odd looking EKG stickers, placing them all over Max's torso, neck, arms, and legs.

"JEB!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"This is precisely why I told Onyx to leave, put Aura in the other room, and suggested that you were to leave."

"Well, what the hell is happening!?"

Jeb turned to look at me, then turned his back to me again. To which I leapt out of my chair and ran to the end of the bed, Dr. Martinez on my right, Jeb on the left. I balled the covers in my hands and felt my anger raging red in my face.

"Okay, I'm going to ask one more time: What. Is. Going. On."

Jeb looked at me with a seriousness in his eyes that I've never seen before.

"I'm losing her, Fang."

**A/N: Sorry it took a little longer to load. I have to tutor for a while tomorrow, but I'll do my best to get more uploaded. Take care! ~Angela hawkstar2**


	18. High Pitch

**A/N: Haha! Thank you for so much support everyone! Hey, thank goodness it's the weekend; I thought this week would never end!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson, but I do own Onyx and Aura**

Chapter 18~High Pitch

Fang POV

No, no, this is all wrong.

It's Jeb I mean we're talking about here. He's been lying since the day he was flipping born. He can't be losing her; this is Max, the Invincible Maximum Ride. No way, no way in hell was this true.

"No, no, you're lying."

"Fang, I really think you should step out for a little while."

"No, I'm staying right here. Because Max is fine. She's getting better as I speak."

"Fang, this is why I told you to leave."

"No, I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving until I can walk out of this room, holding her hand, Jeb. I'm not leaving. And you can try your damnedest, but you are _not_ _even_ gonna make me so much as _flinch_."

"Fang, you really just need to go and take a breather outside. If you want, Dr. Martinez will go with you. Leave me alone with Max for a few minutes and I'll see what I can do with her."

"No Jeb."

"Fine, but you're digging your own grave."

"Shut up and help her."

Jeb turned from me. I hadn't made eye contact with him throughout the entire argument. The only thing I was focused on was the only thing that matter in my life: Max. Her face wasn't its usual tan.

No, that's only because of the lighting.

But her breathing had slowed way down.

Yeah, well, look at the chunking IV sticking out of her arm. Duh.

But she hasn't responded to anything in four and a half hours.

…

She's in a drug-induced coma.

"Valencia had me another EKG stamp." I heard Jeb say in the background. Everything around me started to grow quiet and dark, the only thing I heard was my thoughts and Max's breathing, the only thing I saw, was Max's body, glowing like an angel's from the light of the medical lamps.

Iggy POV

Oh, crap, what to do, what to do, _what to do_!?

We lifted ourselves higher into the air and were soon above the clouds.

"Aw, they're all wet!"

"What Nudge?"

"The clouds are all wet! They aren't poofy and fun to jump on."

"Duh."

She stuck her tongue out at me and flew ahead.

Being sure to stay above the cloud cover, we flew a couple extra circular miles and landed in the McDonalds's parking lot.

"Okay, gather, gather, now we all need to be on our toes. Watch for any thing out of the ordinary."

"ONYX!" Gazzy shouted.

"What?"

"Onyx is in McDonald's!"

"Well, lets go! C'mon!"

We took off running like a couple of fools towards the entrance of McDonald's and practically trampled a sack-burdened Onyx on her way out the doors.

"Iggy! And everyone! What are you all doing here?" Onyx babbled as she fumbled with her sacks.

"Here, let me get some of these, what do you have in here anyways?" I asked curiously, peeking into the bag.

"Oh, Dr. Martinez told me to go and get something to eat for everyone."

"Is Max awake?!" Gazzy shouted.

"Well, no, not when I left anyways. I don't know, she might be now…"

Why did Dr. M tell Onyx to go and get food? They'd just eaten before leaving? Maybe because they've been there so long.

"How was Max before you left, Onyx?" Angel asked cautiously.

Onyx shuffled her feet in place and twisted her shoulders.

"I-I'm not sure. She wasn't moving when I left, but the transfusion was still taking place."

"Iggy. We need to get there, now." Angel declared with an eerie calmness and seriousness that didn't make her seem as young as she is.

I nodded and took Onyx's bags.

"Let's go. Run as fast as you can back to the office, we'll be above you in the air."

Onyx nodded and flexed her muscular legs. Her beautiful amber-like eyes bore into me with understanding.

Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, and I all snapped out our wings at once and took off into the air.

A part of me doesn't want to go to see what's happened to Max. I don't know what'll happen if something has taken a turn for the worst. I don't know what actions Fang and I will do if something _has_ happened…

Nonetheless, I propelled my wings and body forward with such momentum, I was beginning to wonder if my wings were going to dislocate.

Fang POV

"Jeb! DO SOMETHING!!! NOW!!!"

"I've BEEN TRYING FANG!!! HER BODY ISN'T ACCEPTING THE TREATMENT!!"

"FIGURE IT OUT THEN!!!"

"LEAVE FANG!"

"HELL NO!"

Jeb and I were at a standstill, Max's machine was still beeping, and Dr. Martinez was looking quite shocked standing there.

This can't happen. Max has to accept the treatment. There's no way around it. I need her. The whole flock needs her. The _world_ needs her.

A pounding noise was heard from the top stairwell and Dr. Martinez went to investigate.

I walked up and took her place next to Max's head.

"C'mon, Max. You're okay, you're perfect. You're more than perfect to me. You always have been. You're amazing, and strong and powerful and smart and beautiful and you mean the world to me, you have to stay, Max, you have to, come one, Max."

I knelt down and kissed her lips softly. My heart jumped and my vision was fuzzy.

I was lost in a total realm of silence, Max's face was the only thing in my range of sight.

I was brought back to a striking, high pitched noise in the once distant background. Feet were thumping down the hall, fast.

I looked up after all the noises of the real world disrupted my thoughts, just after Dr. Martinez burst through the door and Jeb rushed over to another suitcase to remove some kind of black paddles…

I then remembered to look over to Max's heart monitors…

"Jeb, why has her heart monitor stopped?"


	19. Falling

**A/N: okay, I'm like, waaaay beyond I'm so sorry! Honestly though, I am really sorry! Hopefully this chapter will be pleasing to you! Enjoy!**

**OMG! I'm finally going to be able to get Maximum Ride 5 tomorrow!!! Don't spoil it for me peoples!!! But really, do tell if it's good, or at least better than MR 4…**

**Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson, but I do own Onyx and Aura! **

Chapter 19~ Falling

Max POV

It's all dark. Am I still asleep? Is this almost over? I want to see Fang's face again…

Oh, hey! A light…maybe I'm coming-to…

Wait, what the heck?

ARI?!

"What are you doing here, Ari?"

"What do you mean? I'm your escort."

"For what? Where the heck am I? This isn't Mom's office…wait…"

Ari stares back with his head tilted to the side, his once mangled mouth looks, well, like a normal Eraser mouth should…

"Ari, you died…"

"Yep."

"Then why can I see you and what are you doing here? WAIT!!! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN MY 'ESCORT'!?"

"Max…"

He was beginning to walk towards me. His body a soft translucent glow.

Fang POV

No.

This can't be.

It was beeping along just fine a minute ago.

It's stopped.

"FANG!" I didn't move, but recognized the high-pitched voice of the Gasman.

Before I knew what was happening, my arms began quivering, then rougher, so much movement.

No control.

I have no control.

She's not gone.

But I can't quit.

What's happening?  
My knees are next.

My gut is soaring; I'm going to upchuck my stomach.

Everything's a blur.

Nothing is right.

This isn't right.

Hands.

Hands?

Vaguely I can hear Iggy's panicked voice, accompanied by a slight tugging notion.

No.

Stop it.

QUIT FUCKING TOUCHING ME!

I can't talk.

I can't move.

I'm having convulsions.

Make it stop.

Help me, Max. Please. Just look at me. Just smile; please just open your eyes.

The next thing I know, I see nothing but a black frame around Max's face, centering her out against the rest of the world.

No. I'm moving backwards.

Get off me.

I can't control myself but you cannot take me away from her! I'll stop! Just QUIT TOUCHING ME!!!! LEAVE ME BE!!!!

_"Clear!"_ what?

Suddenly Max's body jolts into the air.

I'm down.

Iggy POV

Oh shit, oh fuck, oh, oh, my God.

Fang just fell. Like, fell. He's on the ground. He was having these wild convulsions as if it were a seizure.

And now he's on the ground, still convulsing, but his eyes rolled back and shut.

Jeb took another shock into Max.

"Iggy! Take Fang into the hall!!!"

I don't argue. I do what Dr. Martinez tells me to. Gazzy picks up his violently shaking legs, accompanied by Nudge and Onyx, while I got his torso and head. We backed up into the hallway with his less violently, but still viciously out of control body.

Onyx came back with a cool cloth to put on his head and stood back. We stood there, leaving as much floor space as possible for him to calm down.

My chest felt like it had twenty Erasers on it. I couldn't breathe right. Each breath was a challenge and I felt like I couldn't do it.

Nudge spun around and ran back into the room. Unable to watch her flock member shuddering in the hallway, she went back in to see if the other had woken up from death.

Fang POV

Black. Cold. Dark. Where am I? I'm gone, that's what.

Max POV

"Ari?"

"I'm right here, Max."

"What?"

"Can't you see me anymore?"

"You're really faded, and you're going in and out of view."

"Max….what…..now…..can…..hear…"

"What? I can't understand you, Ari!"

"Can….hear…..voice?"

"WHAT!?"

A pressure fell into place on my forehead, pushing me backwards. A jolt went through my chest, as if someone just walloped me with a steel mitt on.

The quicker I was going backward, the more I realized that I didn't have control of anything. _I'm moving by some other force._

I suddenly stumbled and lose my footing, sending me, arms flailing, down, down, down.

Until I hit the hard ground and breath gushed out of me.

Angel POV

Falling? Why is she thinking of falling?

Wait, she's thinking!

"MAX!" I shrieked. The others couldn't read her mind and know that she was having a dream aka: She is alive.

"GUYS, GUYS!! MAX IS ALIVE!!! SHE'S BACK!!!"

She's alive…

Nudge looked at me, then Max, then the monitors, and back to me, then enveloped us both in a spine-crunching hug.

~After the chaos dies down~

Outsider's POV

A couple of minutes later after Max was revived, they drug Fang into the exam room again and set him in a chair next to Max's head. They positioned him so that he was lying over with his arms on the bed, his head hung in them.

He would wake up soon.

After Max's rate was normal again, Jeb reinserted the needle to begin to complete the transfusion. There were only a few more ounces of blood to insert, then Max would hopefully be cured, she would just be in a drug-induced coma for a while.

Aura awoke sometime later, and walked into the hallway to see everyone chowing-down on Big Mac's. She took Onyx's other and plopped down next to the other bird kids.

**A/N: Okay, this ain't over yet! Thank you so, so, so, **_**so**_** much for the AMAZING turnout of reviews. I can't believe how they have accumulated, I am amazed every time I look at them. Thank you, so much. Please take care.**


	20. Decisions

**A/N: Oh, my, gosh. Chapter 20 already!? Are you flipping serious!? Wow! Thank you so much for all of the wonderful reviews and readers who took the time to come back again and again to read my story. I have really, really enjoyed it and actually it has helped me a lot. I love reading all of your reviews and I look forward to typing more fics. I'm so sad this story is coming to an end! I really love it, and most likely will keep Onyx and Aura for a different fic, but it will not be a sequel to this. **

**Oh, by the way, the book (s) that gave rise to Maximum Ride are called **_**When the Wind Blows**_** and **_**The Lake House**_**… I highly recommend the **_**Lake House**_**, because it's a lot of fun to compare and contrast. Although, I learned 2/3 of the way through the book that it's actually the second, and **_**When the Wind Blows**_** is the first. Oops. But, yeah, it friggin rock!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not James Patterson, I don't own Max Ride, but I do own Onyx and Aura. =)**

Chapter 20~ Decisions

Fang POV

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…_

What?

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep…_

_Max?_

Groggily, I pulled my head out of my crossed arms and looked up to see Max's face a couple of inches from my own.

Her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was a steady up and down.

Wait.

Her _breathing_!?

"Max!"

I practically propelled the chair backwards as I sprung to my feet. I placed my hand on Max's warm face and attempted to comprehend everything.

"Fang, you're finally awake!" Angel's small voice echoed into the room.

I didn't turn, but my heart and chest started to quiver. My eyes filled and I was about to cry.

An over-whelming feeling clouded over me. It crept up from my gut, traveled up my spine, and enveloped my brain with an intensity like never before. My heart skipped a beat as it realized that Max was back. Max was alive. Max is mine forever.

The tears finally fell and I laid my head down on her stomach. I clutched the sides of the sheets that covered her thighs and didn't let go. My arms began to shake with overwhelming relief as it flooded me, nearly drowning me. The back of the nape of my neck had a hazy feeling surrounding it.

"You're here, Max, you're here." I whispered.

Some time later I sat-up straight and looked up to the ceiling and did something I'd only done a few times in my life: I prayed. I said thank you so many times I lost count. But the most amazing thing was the feeling I got while doing so. It was amazing. I love Max so much. I need to be with her. I need to, that simple. I don't care if it is awkward at times, I need her. Forever.

I looked down at her fragile-looking body on the bed and listened intently as her breaths came in easy and out just the same.

Aura POV

After I woke up and remembered where I was, I was ready to go.

Onyx of course was attached to my hip once I was awake and rambling on about something or another and telling me all the juicy details that I'd missed while I was out asleep.

"Are you almost ready, Onyx?"

"What?"

"We have to go, sis."

"But I don't want to…"

"Onyx, we can't stay with them forever."

"Why not? What the heck is your problem Aura? We're the same age, but you always have to act like the freaking boss!"

"What's wrong with _me_?! What about you!?"

"Maybe I want to be with people that are like me! Tell me, honestly, where are we going to fit in? Huh? Yeah, _nowhere_. Get it through that thick skull of yours that this is the best outlook for us!"

"Excuse me!? How do you know it's best? _Huh_? Have you talked to any of them yet?!"  
"Actually yes I have!"

Oh, great, I didn't see this coming.

"Yeah, really, who? Max is still out, and she's the leader, Onyx. So who'd you talk to? Definitely not Fang, the _second_ in command, because he's been friggin catatonic sitting next to Max for the past half day! So who'd you ask that has any say in it?!"

Onyx didn't show any mercy, her eyes were blazing just as much as when we'd started the heated debate. She would never give in.

"I talked to Iggy."

"Oh, my God."

And I was right. She blushed, but tried to hide it quickly by wiping her forehead as if she was hot.

"You _like_ him…don't you?"

"What's it matter to you!? We're leaving anyways, according to you!"

"I can't believe you, Onyx." I said, genuinely stunned.

"Umm, do you guys need anything?" I turned and saw the other bird girl, Nudge, standing in the doorway. Shit, how much had she heard?

"No, um, we're good, thanks."

"Oh, well, okey-dokey, are you sure?"

I felt my neck muscles twitch, "Yep, we're good."

"Oh, well, catch ya later!"

After I was sure no one else was around, I looked back to Onyx. "Now, is that the only reason you want to stay with this flock?"

"No, I told you, we don't belong, and we never will, anywhere else. And yes, it is one of the main reasons I want to stay. I'm happy for like, one of the first times in my life, Aura, I don't want to give this up."

I took in a deep breath, "Onyx, does he know about this?"

"Um, I, I don't think so."

"You've known him, for like, less than a day, and he's like, two years older than you." I said pointedly.

"I know, but does that really matter? The age thing I mean?"

I huffed, "Onyx, can we just drop this and move on, maybe find our family?"

"We have a fine family right here."

"Again, Onyx, less than a day and you're already calling them your family."

"Yeah, well you just saved Max's life, and you don't even want to stay with her?"

"No, because I don't want her feeling indebted to us for it."

"Aura, please, I don't want to go anywhere else." Onyx looked at me with her full amber eyes reflecting in the light. She literally looked like a pleading kitten or something along those lines.

"We'll talk to Max when she's conscious."

"Thank you so much!"

"But that's no guarantee…"

~Three days later~

Fang POV

Max was awake and moving around like she used to yesterday, but Jeb wanted to watch her one more day to make sure everything was going through as planned. Which, looking back in contrast, pretty much nothing went "as planned", but oh well, at least it worked.

"Okay, Jeb! Quit jamming me with that damned needle and let me freaking out of here!"

"One more X-ray and you can go outside and back to your mother's home, or wherever you were planning on going."

"GAAAH!!! FINE!"

Jeb chuckled and allowed Max to walk to her X-ray. It was a special kind that measured somehow the blood flow and the organs accepting the blood flow. In short, he wanted to make sure there was no clotting or crap like that.

After Max's X-rays were checked off as clear, Max changed back into her other clothes and quickly lacing up her combat boots, she trotted over to her mom and gave her a hug, then promised to be back by dinner, then shook Jeb's hand and sincerely told him thank you. I guess he deserved it, after literally saving her life.

"I'm going to round-up the kids, I'll meet you outside." She said, squeezing my shoulder as she passed.

I nodded and went over to where Jeb was putting away the last of his instruments. It was just the two of us in the room, Dr. M. had gone upstairs to the actual veterinary hospital following after Max left.

It was Jeb and I in a secluded basement, with plenty of sharp things.

Hmm.

Now, most people that had been through what I've been through with the bastard would take advantage of the sharp-as-hell scalpel that was lying right next to them. But I didn't, mainly because I wanted to go and be with Max.

"Jeb."

"Fang."

…

"I'm very impressed, and proud, of you Fang."

What?

"I can't believe how well you took everything. And you never left her side."

I shook my head. I didn't take it that well obviously, I had a freaking panic attack or something.

Jeb stopped putting away his tools and looked at me.

"I always knew it."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in love with her, aren't you Fang?"

I looked him dead in his eyes. "More than you could ever imagine."

A smile crept across his face as he fastened the last lock on his briefcase.

"I knew from the moment you two were set next to each other at the School, and even when we all escaped. Fang,"

I stared.

"Take good care of her. I know you have already, but now that you can admit that out loud, you are going to feel totally different with her everywhere. You're always going to want to watch over her and pound the shit outta anyone that crosses you two being together."

Since when is Jeb so freaking father-like all holier-than-thou crap?

"I know this must seem weird for you, because I know you don't trust me still, but believe me, if you trust anything that I ever say to you, believe all that I just told you. It's kind of a heads-up fair warning sort of a thing."

I already did everything that he said anyways, but I didn't say anything, instead I nodded my head.

"Thank you, Jeb. Thank you for saving the most important thing in my life."

Jeb smiled and nodded in return.

I turned to walk out the door when Jeb said something else:

"You know, Fang, once a bird finds a mate, they are together forever."

I nodded and knew exactly what I was going to say to Max later.

After the seemingly long trek through the basement and out into the open air, I took a breath of the outdoors that felt like I hadn't had in years. Only just now did I realize how stuffy and long I'd been down in the basement.

Across the parking lot there stood Max and the gang, including Onyx and Aura. My breath eased out and my chest felt lighter as I watched her play with Nudge's hair and Gazzy held onto her waist.

I wish everything could just stay like this. Everyone was smiling and together. At the present time, there was no immediate danger. Everything was just right.

Max POV

Oh, great. Well, there's tears, tears, tears, hugs, tears, kisses, tears, etc.

I hate gushy moments.

Especially like this.

Oh, well. I guess I can make an exception to the rule for this one time.

Only because on the outside I was starting to cry too. How could I not? I mean, hello: my life was just saved, my flock's safe, me and Fang…wow! Though I don't know what's coming up next, I know what is here now. My family, that's what.

Oh, and my boyfriend.

I looked over the heads of all the kids surrounding me and saw Fang starring right back at me.

"FANG!!!" I screamed, waving my arms like mad.

He gave me one of the most amazing rare smiles that makes any room seem brighter, and began to trot over to me.

Angel looked up and winked at me and smiled.

_"I told you so!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

"Hey, beautiful." He said as he came up and took my hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who are you and what did you do with Fang?" I asked.

"He's here, he's just-he's just, changed. He's accepting things for the better now." He grinned and kissed my cheek, blushing slightly in the process, while I just, well blushed.

Mom had to cover another shift at the veterinary and Jeb had to rush back to the School, or wherever he was going off to, he didn't really make it clear.

So the flock, Onyx, Aura, and myself went back to Mom's house to pack everything and take off again, and whatever Onyx and Aura were planning.

Oh, speak of the devil.

"Hey, Onyx, what's up?"

She grinned and bit her lower lip. I wonder if she ever gets a bloody lip from those vicious-looking canines…

"Uh, well, I was wondering…"

"Mm-hm?"  
"Well, Aura and I really don't know where to go or what to do and I really don't want to leave you guys because I feel like I've finally found someplace to fit in and I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much of a burden for us to stay with you guys? Please?"

Wow, I totally did not see that one coming.

Okay, maybe a little…

But anyhow…

"Um, whoa, uh…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. You don't have to if you don't want to." She muttered, looking sulkily at the ground.

"No, no, it's not that, it's just that I don't know how you would be able to keep up with us avian-Americans while we're in flight." I grinned. Oh, God, please don't tell me I'm doing the wrong thing by letting them stay…

Her eyes lit-up immediately and her hands clasped in front of her like one of those old cliché paintings of little children.

"Oh-oh-oh MY GOSH!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS!!! HOLY COW!!!"

Amidst the cheer-fest and the jumping, Angel, Nudge and Iggy joined in on the celebration…

Wait.

Iggy?

Oh, well.

After a filling meal, we packed lightly and began our flight. Angel was nearly heartbroken to say goodbye to Total and Akila, but we all figured it was best for them to stay here in Arizona than traveling around all of the time.

Nudge wanted to go see Italy, but I had to put my foot down somewhere. So I agreed with Angel to a wildlife preservation in the Everglades so she and Onyx could "bond" with each other and their "animal instincts". Onyx got a kick out of Angel's ability to transform her features into animal-like persona.

Aura has begun to open-up more to the group. She's beginning to understand the concept of one whole flock, not individual everyone for themselves…but with just escaping the School and all, I can understand why it's hard for her.

A couple of weeks into our Everglade exploration, we were in yet another cabin in the woods while the rest of the flock plus Onyx were on yet another hiking trip.

Fang and I were sitting on the couch with a hot chocolate and the radio on, enjoying the first ounce of silence in a while.

"So."

"Hm?"

I looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. Jeez, here I am, Maximum Ride, lying in Fang's arms in the middle of no-where, alone.

Totally did _not_ see this coming.

"How long do you think they'll be out again today?"

I grinned, "Heck, knowing Onyx and Angel, it could be well into the night. They'll want to show the flock _everything_. And Angel will somehow talk the animals into coming out and meeting every_one_."

Fang smiled again at the thought and gave me a one-arm hug. My whole body felt instantly warmer and my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest.

The Goo Goo Dolls' song, Iris, came playing softly into the air on the radio as Fang bent down and tilted my chin up and kissed me again. Soft, but strong. His breath was warm on my cheek as we went on.

He broke for a second and I got a breath in.

"I love you, Max." he breathed.

"I love you too, Fang."

And I do.

I laid my head down on Fang's chest and breathed out slowly, freely.

"You know, Max…"

"Huh?"

"Well, depending on how you feel about this…well, I can't see myself without you now, well, I never have been able to actually, but, it's just, overwhelming. And, so I've been told, that once a bird finds a, um, companion, they are together for the. Rest. Of. Their. … _Lives_."

My head was directly above his heart, which was beating erratically out-of-control.

"I just wanted to say that, I mean, it's just been on my mind for a while and I wanted to tell you…"

"Forever?"

…

"You know that's a really, _really_ long time, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you're sure you want to spend it with someone like me?"

"Who else could I be with?" he asked with a smile.

With all my strength in me I bit back every snide remark I could think of and simply smiled.

"Good, because I don't want to spend it with anyone else either."

Oh. My. God. I can't believe I just said that.

Oh, well.

It's true.

~~About 4 hours later~~

Max POV (still)

The flock finally returned and Ig and Onyx brought-up the rear of the crowd. Gazzy and Nudge of course came in demanding food and Aura and Angel were discussing various weather and animal tendencies.

Iggy and Onyx began cooking while Fang and I went to get more firewood.

"Hey, Max."

"Huh?"

"Have you noticed something about Onyx and Iggy?"

"What you mean how they're constantly together and Ig keeps talking about her nonstop?"

"Yeah…"

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"So, what do you think?"

"Honestly? I don't know, I'm pretty sure that he likes her and vice versa, but what can we do about it?"

"Oh, well, I dunno. I was just wondering if you noticed as well."

I rolled my eyes. Iggy was a grown boy, if he wanted to crush on a girl who was with him all the time and he knew well-enough, that's his choice. As much as I'd hate to admit it.

"Just leave them be." I said and I picked up my stack of wood and carried on to the house.

And for a while, this is how it will be, hopefully. Fang and I are, perfect. Period. I can't believe it, but it's true, and it's real! We're staying here for some time. It's secluded and peaceful with plenty of room to fly and, well, run for Onyx's case. We aren't bothered at all either. For the time being anyways. But with our lives, nothing ever comes to a surprise…sorta.

**A/N: Though I regret saying it: **_**The End**_**. **

**Daaaang! This story was SO MUCH FUN!!!! I can't tell all of you how much I appreciated all the reviews and support! I'll be writing again, though I don't know how soon. Again, thank you sooo much! You all rock!**

**Please take care and happy reading!**

**~Angela aka hawkstar2**


End file.
